End of the World 2
by SuperSayianSonic
Summary: A boy from the future has a message that will change history forever! Will this world end the same as the last? Sequel to End of the World! R&R please!
1. The Invincible Hedgehog

The Invincible Hedgehog

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had just dived off of the Airship Metal Sonic was defeated on. Big had reunited with Froggy, and Cream with Chocola. Amy started chasing Sonic, but turned around when he jumped off into the clouds. Knuckles flew off after Rouge, but ended up following Sonic and Tails after losing her. Rouge was clung to the bottom of the ship, making a return to say her good-byes to Shadow and Omega. The Chaotix were just about to leave when they remembered Eggman's reward.

"What about our money," Charmy asked.

"MAN! I almost forgot!" Vector yelled. He looked as Eggman tried to sneak away. "YOU SLIMEBALL!"

They chased after him, but as soon as Eggman ran around the corner, millions of his robots ran out on the deck. The Chaotix flew back to prepare themselves.

"Get ready, you guys," Espio told them.

Suddenly, all of the robots stopped. A streak of light could be seen as the robots began to spark. The Chaotix, Shadow, Omega, Big, Cream, and Amy watched as the light went through the flock of robots. Rouge climbed up on the edge of the ship, and was surprised to see this also. The light stopped, and all of the robots blew up. Eggman looked from behind the corner, confused to see this conspiracy. He could see the shadow of a hedgehog in the middle.

"Sonic? But how? He jumped off of the ship…"

When the smoke cleared, the figured turned out to be a hedgehog. However, it wasn't Sonic. And Shadow was watching from the crowd. The hedgehog was a slightly light purple color, and had short quills like Amy. Two of his quills barely lied over his shoulders, and two small ones were forming next to his ears. In his hands was a sword made out of energy. What was most surprising, however, was the fact that the hedgehog looked like he was at the age of 6.

"He's… he's just a boy!" Shadow said.

"That's…. that's my Chaos Sword!" Espio said in shock, staring at the sword in the hedgehog's hands. Eggman walked from behind the corner to face the mysterious hedgehog.

"Who the heck are you?" Eggman demanded.

"Don't worry about it," the hedgehog replied. He put his sword away. "Where's Sonic?" Everyone became surprised at this.

"How does he know Sonic?" Amy asked herself, thinking of all the people Sonic has met before. "I sure hope he wasn't hiding him from me, or I'll kill him!"

"You fool, you just missed him." Eggman replied. He then gave a small smile. "But he should be back shortly."

"Great, now I have to wait for him."

"Well then, since you've destroyed my robots, how about I give you something to do?" Eggman's smile became even bigger.

"No thanks, I don't have time to waste on you. Besides, I heard that you're nothing but a loser." The boy giggled a bit.

"How dare you! I am NO loser! And you don't have a choice! Both of my Megas 3000s will kill you!" Eggman pointed at him as the scraps of the destroyed robots formed together in two masses. Suddenly, they were rebuilt as two exactly alike robots that seemed to have fighting capabilities and a cannon for one arm. They faced the hedgehog.

"Megas 3001! Destroy that hedgehog! Megas 3000, stay back!" Eggman commanded.

"Uh oh, I don't think that hedgehog is going to make it," Charmy said in concern.

"Don't go to conclusions yet, Charmy. This guy, or boy, might have a few tricks up his sleeve," Espio said, ready to observe the fight. The boy walked up to the robot.

"So, how badly do you want me to humiliate you? Do you want me to fight at full strength, or half strength?"

"However power you need to keep up with me, hedgehog," the Megas 3001 replied.

"Fine. I'll just show off at half power." The hedgehog powered up. His purple color turned lighter, and electricity flowed around him. Everyone was surprised to feel this huge power, especially Espio.

"He has… CHAOS RING POWERS?" Espio thought to himself. Vector and Charmy looked at Espio in shock, and Espio looked at them.

"Impossible! I thought you were the only one with Chaos Ring powers, Espio," Vector said.

"I thought so, too," Espio said, his eyes wide open. He looked back at the fight.

"You ready, bucket of bolts?" the boy asked.

The robot gave a reply by aiming his cannon at the boy. He fired a blast, but was surprised to see the boy easily reflect it back with a slap from the back of his hand. The Megas quickly knocked the blast into the air. Suddenly, the boy appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chin. Megas stumbled back as the boy rammed him into part of the ship. The ship started sailing downward. The group watching the fight screamed as the airship came to a crashing halt on the ground. The ship was surprisingly still intact. The boy walked towards the Megas.

"Do you still want to be embarrassed, or do you give up?"

"My mission is to destroy you. I can't lose."

"Well, you might as well, because you WON'T win."

Megas flew towards the boy, but the boy quickly put his hands out and blasted Megas into the sky. The boy pulled out his Chaos Sword and threw it at Megas. It went straight through its head. He then put his hands out towards the robot and shot multiple blasts, destroying the rest of the robot's body. He gave a sigh as he powered back down. The remaining parts of Megas fell to the floor of the deck. Eggman, along with everyone else, was shocked.

"That boy may be young, but he's my hero! And pretty cute, too!" Amy cheered, giving out a giggle.

"Megas 3000, KILL HIM!"

"Yes, Dr. Eggman.

"No, no, no. You don't want to be killed too, do you?" the boy taunted. He then got an idea. He pointed at Eggman.

"You're Eggman, right? Did YOU build Metal Sonic?" Everyone was once again shocked to hear that he knew about Metal Sonic. Shadow looked at the unconscious Metal Sonic lying next to him.

"Of course I built him! Why do you want to know?"

"Well, since I have to fight this other metal trash, do you wanna see me go super?" Everyone had huge eyes in shock, and their mouths were hanging.

"He… can go SUPER?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Uh, duh. Haven't you heard of it before?" Eggman started laughing.

"HAHA! Stupid boy! You expect me to fall for that? You don't even have the Chaos Emeralds! Sonic took them with him! I'm not an idiot, but you've just proven to me that you ARE!"

"I think that boy is making things up, now," Cream said. "I thought only Sonic could go super?"

"Shadow did it, too," Rouge said. "Maybe this boy isn't bluffing. I'd like to see what he can do."

"Hey! I CAN go super!" the boy yelled. He then gave a small grin. He faced Eggman.

"Stop with the funny! You're making me laugh too hard! HAHAHA!"

The boy continued to grin as his eyes turned green. He put his fists out and began to power up. His power was flowing everywhere. The ship began to shake. Everyone stumbled in shock, feeling his tremendous power.

"This is impossible. This CAN'T be true! He needs the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow said, stunned by the boy's trick.

The robot parts began to fly into the air, taken by the boy's power. Suddenly, a golden aura burst from the boy, and before everyone knew it, the boy was golden. He had indeed gone super. Most of his quills bent upward, except for the ones barely over his shoulders and the ones next to his ears.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles where running through the mountains when suddenly they felt a huge power.

"Whoa! Do you feel that?" Tails asked them.

"It feels like… Super Sonic?" Knuckles said in confusion.

"But I'm right here," Sonic said. "And besides, my super form isn't THAT strong. That feels more like Hyper Sonic. Could it be Shadow?"

"No, it can't," Knuckles said. "Shadow's hyper form feels different than this power. This power feels more like yours."

"Hey! Isn't it coming from where we left Eggman's airbase?" Tails asked.

"It is! Come on! We have to find out who's power that is!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran towards the battlefield.

The boy continued to grin as Eggman looked at him in anger.

"No! NOO! Not another Sonic annoyance! Megas 3000, KILL HIM!"

Megas jumped up and shot a lot of blasts at the boy. They hit him, rumbling the ship. When the smoke cleared, the boy was gone. Megas landed.

"Searching location of hedgehog. Searching location of hedgehog." It used its scanner to look for the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. The boy was floating overhead, high in the sky.

"I hope you're ready for this, loser," the boy said to himself. He put his arms out. He quickly moved his arms in different patterns. When he finished, his index fingers and thumbs were touching each other, making a diamond-shaped hole between his hands.

"Hey Megas!" he called.

Megas quickly looked up behind him. The boy shot a blast from his hands, heading straight for Megas.

"Take cover!" Espio called.

Megas quickly jumped out of the way into the sky as the entire airship blew up in a huge explosion. He looked at the explosion as he went up.

"The hedgehog was off be 48.6 degrees. He has no aim."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles saw a huge blast in the direction they were heading.

"Whoa! Something bad is happening, Sonic!" Tails said.

"Which is why we have to go faster!" Sonic said as he started running faster. Tails and Knuckles flew faster.

The was a big light as Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Amy, Cream, and Big fell out of it. They hit the ground.

"What…what happened?" Big asked.

"Chaos Control, that's what," Shadow said.

"Well thanks for saving us, then," Cream said.

"But…it wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Rouge asked in confusion. "Do you think…"

"It WAS that boy!" Espio said. "But where is he now?"

"Up there!" Charmy said, pointing to above Megas.

Megas saw Charmy point and looked behind himself. The boy was coming down with a Chaos Sword in his hands."

"Take this!"

The boy started spinning, making the blade spin also. He came down and went straight into Megas' head, going right through his body. He came out on the other end and stopped spinning. Megas was completely cut in two. Suddenly, he exploded. The boy landed on the ground, put his sword away, and reverted back to his normal form. He looked at everyone. Vector suddenly became surprised.

"Where's Eggman?"

"The explosion engulfed him." Shadow replied.

"So…Eggman's dead?" Amy asked.

"That's right!" the boy answered. Everyone stared at him. Espio walked in front of the group.

"Who are you?" Espio demanded.

"You don't have to be so rude. If you wanna know so bad, ask politely. That's what my mom taught me to do, so you must do it yourself."

"Who IS your mom?" Espio asked.

"I thought you wanted to know my name?" the boy asked back. Espio gave a huge sigh. Shadow stood next to him.

"What is your name, little boy?"

"Hey, I'm not a little boy!" The boy turned away, offended by Shadow's words. He then turned around with a smile and walked to him and put his hand out. "The name's Mitsuko."


	2. The Answer to Everyone's Question

The Answer to Everyone's Question

Shadow slapped Mitsuko's hand aside. "I asked for your name, not a hand shake." Mitsuko took a step back in surprise.

"I saved your butt when you needed it and this is how you repay me?"

"We didn't NEED anything from you," Espio said, taking a step forward. "And we didn't even expect you. Now, I'll ask again; who are you, where are you from, and why are you here?" Mitsuko looked down.

"I rather not say anything until Sonic comes." Amy took her turn at a question.

"By the way, how DO you know Sonic? He's never told us about you before."

"Well, to be honest, he's doesn't know me. And I don't really know him that well, either. I was just told things about him. And that it was urgent to meet with him first."

"Who told you that?"

"I can't tell you, at least, not yet." Vector started becoming frustrated.

"Well, what CAN you tell us?"

"I'm sure you won't mind telling us HOW you have those powers." Espio said to Mitsuko. Mitsuko looked up at him. "How do you have Chaos ring energy? And Chaos emerald energy?"

"That's simple. My dad taught me how to use Chaos energy. He even taught me how to use the Chaos Sword, and the Confusion Cannon."

"But…you don't have a chaos ring. Me and Vector have one, and Charmy has the last one on this planet."

Mitsuko laughed. "Duh, silly. It's in my blood." Everyone became surprised.

"Same for the chaos emerald energy?" Shadow asked.

"Yep." Espio gave a small snicker.

"I hope you don't mind, but I would like to test these powers of yours. How does that sound?"

"Awesome! I've heard great things about you! I never thought I'd be able to spar with YOU!"

"Good. But don't hold back."

Mitsuko smiled. "I don't plan on it." Mitsuko and Espio stood a distance away from each other. Mitsuko powered up with chaos ring energy. Espio powered up, too. He pulled out his Chaos Sword.

"You ready?"

"Yep!"

Espio charged at Mitsuko. He swung his sword as Mitsuko dodged them. Eventually, Mitsuko was able to raise his finger, and started blocking Espio's swings. On the last swing, Espio put everything he had into it. Mitsuko powered up his arm and broke through it. The sword disintegrated right out of Espio's hands. He flew back in surprise.

"You're…amazing."

"Thanks, I know." They both powered back to normal. "Do you know when Sonic is going to arrive? I'm getting tired and thirsty, and it's been an hour since I got here."

"Actually, we don't know if Sonic is coming back," Cream said politely. Shadow walked up and grabbed Mitsuko by the collar.

"Why don't you just tell US!" he yelled.

"Hey!" Big said.

"Put him down, Shadow!" Amy yelled.

"Tell us what you're going to tell Sonic!" Shadow said.

"Put him down, Shadow! Don't want to get yourself hurt, do you?"

Everyone turned around at the familiar voice, and saw Sonic standing on a rock behind them. Tail and Knuckles flew up behind him. Shadow dropped Mitsuko.

"It took you long enough."

"Thanks for the patience." Sonic walked up to Mitsuko. He put his hand out. "What's your name, kid?"

Mitsuko shook his hand. "I'm Mitsuko. You must be Sonic."

"How can you tell?"

"You look just like my dad."

"Your dad?" Sonic became confused. "Who's your dad?"

"I can't say. But I can say to you why I'm here." Mitsuko pointed to a rock nearby. "Let's go over there." Sonic and Mitsuko walked away to the rock. Shadow became angry.

"What's so important that only Sonic can know about it?" Shadow pouted. Sonic and Mitsuko stopped at the rock.

"Ok, kid. Spill. Who are you? How can you go super without the emeralds?"

"Wait. First, I have a question. Can you go super or hyper at will?"

"Heh, I'm not like you, kid, so I can't. It only works when I believe in myself. And even then, I still need the Chaos Emeralds with me. I have them now. Do you want to see me go super?" Mitsuko's eyes widened.

"That would be…GREAT!" Sonic gave a small chuckle.

"Ok, here we go." The emeralds started spinning around him, and suddenly he became Super Sonic.

"How do you like that?"

"That looks awesome!"

"I know."

"But…I can do better than that."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, Mitsuko powered up and became super.

"How do you like THESE apples?" Sonic stared at him in surprise.

"Whoa! You're as strong as me! No way!"

"Yes way. And now that I've seen you go super, we can go the right way." They both powered back down.

"Ok, I'm ready for the information now."

"Ok. My name is Mitsuko. The reason I can transform at will is because I have both kinds of Chaos energy in my blood. The reason I have 'Chaos blood' is because my friend put it in my father. When my mom had me, the energy was transferred into my blood, thus making me powerful at birth."

"Wow, that explains a lot. Who is this friend of yours? And who are your parents?"

"My parents, I cannot say. My friend, is Shadow."

"But Shadow doesn't even know you."

"And neither does the Shadow in space."

"What? Shadow's back there! What are you talking about?"

"That Shadow, over there, is just a mere clone of the real Shadow, who lives in the ARK. I'm sure you're aware of the ARK."

"Of course, Shadow and I saved the earth from there once. How do you know all of this stuff?"

"I know this stuff because I am from the future."

"The future? WOW! How is it? Are there flying cars? Can you travel in space? Am I still cool?"

"That's why I came here, to warn you."

"Warn? Warn us of what?"

"I'll start from the beginning. In 2 years, you will lose a fight against Metal Sonic. When this happens, he will take the chaos emeralds, becoming invincible."

"Metal? But I just defeated Metal!"

"He returns. Anyway, everyone you love, everyone I loved, will be killed. However, there is one survivor, and that is-"

"Your father?"

"How do you know?"

"Judging by your power, your father must be 10 times as strong."

"Well, that's not the end of it. My father spent his entire life training for a fight with Metal. He finally does, and wins. However, the price of his victory is the entire planet. Metal is able to destroy the earth as his final act."

"No way!"

"Yes. And Shadow and I were the only survivors."

"Oh no. Well, if that's true, how did you get here?"

"We teleported to the Little Planet. We then combined all of the time stones with my chaos energy to make a time portal. However, it was very unstable, thus allowing only one of us to come here. I was chosen."

"Wow. I can't believe it. I never thought that Metal would be able to do that. We HAVE to stop Eggman, NOW!"

"I already killed him."

"What?"

"I killed Eggman fighting his robots. But going by what Metal said, I highly doubt that will stop Metal from appearing. Which is why we have to train for him." Sonic looked into the sky. He then looked back at Mitsuko with a smile.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us then, huh?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah!" Mitsuko looked at the group of people staring at them. He squinted, scanning the group, and stopped at Tails. He pointed at him.

"You're Tails, right!" he asked.

"Yes!" Tails said. Mitsuko waved him over. Tails flew over to them.

"What's going on?" Mitsuko reached in his pocket and pulled out a small capsule. He gave it to Tails.

"In this capsule contains a device to transfer chaos energy into the bloodstream. Press the top button to open it up, but not now, later."

"Whoa!" Tails held it up into the sky. "That's neat! How were you able to do that?"

"I don't know, really." Mitsuko looked at Sonic. "Do you think it will be safe to warn the others about the situation?" Sonic went into deep thought.

"Of course! This can shape their future, too! All of them should know."

"Know about what?" Tails asked.

The group watched as Sonic, Tails, and Mitsuko walked back to them, anxious to learn about the warning Mitsuko gave Sonic.


	3. Training Methods

Training Methods

"So what you're saying is, Metal Sonic will return, and we have to train for his arrival?" Espio asked Sonic.

"Yep. We have two years to train. Once two years are up, he'll show up in the mountains somewhere. All we have to do is find him and destroy him." Sonic looked at Shadow, who was looking down at his hands. Shadow looked at Mitsuko in disappointment and anger.

"So I really AM just a clone of the real Shadow?"

"That's true. The real Shadow is up in space on the ARK. He might be looking at us right now." Shadow looked up into the sky with a smile. Sonic looked at Mitsuko.

"Hey, how about we go ahead and get some of that Chaos power?" Shadow quickly looked at Sonic.

"Get some? Don't you have the chaos emeralds?"

"I meant, the device that can give us Chaos blood."

"Chaos blood?" Shadow looked at Mitusko. Tails walked up in front of everyone. He took out the capsule Mitsuko gave him and pressed the button. The capsule exploded and out of the smoke appeared a needle and a small heating container. Tails looked at the items in confusion. Mitsuko walked up to him.

"Here's what you do." Mitsuko picked up one of the chaos emeralds Sonic lied out. He put the blue emerald in the container. "First you heat up the emerald. This will soften the outside of the emerald, but liquefy the emerald energy inside. Bet you didn't know about THAT, did you Tails?" Tails was surprised to hear this new information.

"As long as I've been studying the Chaos Emeralds, I should have BEEN known about that! And I'm pretty sure not even Eggman knew about it!" The container started to beep. Mitsuko opened the container and took the emerald out. He grabbed the needle.

"Next, you take some of the liquid out." He stuck the needle inside the emerald and extracted some of the blue liquid. He held the needle up.

"Who would like to go first?" Sonic stepped back.

"Not me, I don't trust needles. Or at least some of them." Mitsuko quickly stuck the needle into Sonic's arm.

"AHHHHH! That hurts!" Mitsuko took the empty needle back out. Sonic stopped yelling. He started feeling energy flowing through him.

"I…feel…great!"

"Now, try to feel how you feel when you want to be Super Sonic."

Sonic started focusing. He started feeling like he did when he went super against Chaos, Metal, and the Biolizard. Suddenly, he transformed, with a golden aura flowing around him. Everyone became surprised. Tails looked and saw the emeralds still on the ground.

"It really works…" Tails looked surprised and happy, having hope in the next fight against Metal. Shadow quickly walked to Mitsuko.

"My turn! Do me next! And hurry up!" Mitsuko quickly extracted the liquid and planted it inside Shadow. He took a big sigh as he felt the power flowing through him. He looked into the sky.

"Hahaha…hahahahahaha!" Sonic looked at him.

"What's so funny? Can't take the power?" Shadow looked at him in confidence.

"Take the power? I've already controlled it!" He looked at everyone else. "There's no need for you to train. I KNOW I have the power to take this Sonic copy down. You would just be wasting your time. I'll handle Metal ALONE." He looked into the sky. "Now if you excuse me, I have some training to do. Chaos Control!"

Everyone watched as the flash of light took Shadow away. Mitsuko was the first to speak.

"I hope he knows he doesn't have to SAY chaos control to actually USE it." He looked at Sonic. "Why is that Shadow so… impatient and rude? That's now how the Shadow I know acts." Sonic gave a smile.

"That's how Shadow has ALWAYS acted, even when we first met." Sonic looked at everyone. "Who wants to go next? How about you, Chaotix?"

"No thanks." Espio said.

"What? What are you saying, Espio?"

"I'm saying that we would like to participate in this fighting group, but individual as a fighter. I don't copy techniques, I make them." Espio glared at Mitsuko. A big drop of sweat rolled down Mitsuko's head as he scratched it and laughed.

"Hey! I want Chaos powers! Give me some!" Charmy argued.

"You'll get your own chaos powers! Chaos RING powers!" Vector encouraged him.

"I guess I'll see yall in two years, then?" Sonic asked.

"Roger that. See you then, Sonic," Espio said. They walked off. Sonic looked at Rouge. Rouge had already read his mind.

"I want emeralds in my hands, not my blood. Thanks for the offer, but I'll do things my way. Have fun with your training." She looked at Knuckles. "And I'll be training to beat YOU, especially Knuckles. Train as hard as possible, because in two years I'll be a struggle alone."

"I'll always be ready for you, Rouge." Knuckles said in confidence. Rouge flew off. Knuckles looked at Mitsuko.

"That's a nice device you have there, kid. But if there's any chaos power I want, I'll go to Chaos or the Master Emerald for it."

"Ok. I thought everyone would want to have some. Guess my predictions were wrong."

"We already have the two strongest people with it. I don't think we'll need anymore, especially for someone like Metal."

"Besides, Knuckles can handle his own, right?" Sonic said. Knuckles gave a small chuckle as he flew off back to Chaos and the Master emerald. Amy stepped up.

"Of course, you don't expect us to fight. We aren't fighters, we're lovers. Isn't that right, Sonic?" Amy nudged on Sonic. He quickly jumped back. Mitsuko tapped Sonic with his elbow.

"Maybe you should take her offer. She seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah, nice and freaky! So, what are you going to do? Are you gonna go back to the future?"

"Well, I can't. I'm stuck here. But hopefully I can train with you. Would you mind?"

"No way! I'm not training! I don't NEED to train to beat Metal. I just beat him. He's just looking for another whipping from me!" Sonic looked at Tails. "Are you training, Tails?"

"No, I think I'll stick to the mind of the fight. In case you get hurt bad or anything."

"Alrighty then! Let the two years begin!"

And so, the two years began, with each individual training differently.

Shadow appeared in the ARK. He looked around.

"Shadow!" he called. Suddenly, he heard his voice.

"Who's there?" The entrance door opened up, and there stood the REAL Shadow. He was surprised to see his clone standing in front of him. "How…how did you know I was here?"

"Don't you know about the hedgehog from the future?"

"Hedgehog? From the future?"

"You weren't watching?"

"I watched Sonic destroy Metal. But after that I went back to my own business. What are you doing here?"

Shadow explained who the boy was and why he came. Then he said how the boy knew him from the future.

"So, now that I'm here, I can start training in your gravity chamber."

"Gravity chamber? I don't have a gravity chamber."

"What? Build one!"

"Do you know how long it would take? It'll take AT LEAST a year. That's HALF the time you've got!"

"Then make it snappy! I don't have time to waste!"

"Maybe if you HELPED, we could finish it in less than a year." The clone got frustrated.

"Sorry, but I have training to do." He walked to the window. "I'll be back in a year and 10 days. If it's not done, I'll destroy this isolated wasteship." Shadow glared at him.

"You wouldn't DARE." Shadow put his hand out and shot a blast, destroying Shadow's chaos emerald research. "No!"

"I DARE you." Shadow chaos controlled back to earth to start his training in the wilderness.

Knuckles reached Chaos and the emerald. He explained to Chaos what was going on.

"And I think you should train, too. In case something happens to me, you can take my place as guardian of the emerald. A guardian even as strong as the one now."

"Blubblub, blub blub," Chaos blubed.

"I was thinking about how to train, too, and I got an idea. We will spar until two years are over. That means no breaks, it's nonstop." Chaos nodded his head in agreement.

"Then let's get to it!" Knuckles and Chaos started sparring.

The Chaotix were in the forest. They had finally found the last chaos ring.

"This makes three rings." Vector said.

"Yay! Now I have power!" Charmy shouted in joy.

"We have to be REALLY careful with these. They're the last rings on the planet. AND they're the key to our power."

"Roger!" Charmy and Vector said in unison.

"Let the training begin!" Charmy yelled.

Rouge was in the president's office. She had explained to him the situation.

"But there's nothing to worry about, president. The situation is all under control."

"I'm sure it is, with Sonic aware about this." He replied.

"All I ask is to have my training room updated, so I can get the best training possible."

"No problem, Rouge. You obviously have some sparring to do."

In 3 months, Rouge walked into a huge room with mechanical traps, lasers, and other stuff. She was ready to train.

A whole year passed since Mitsuko first appeared. Shadow returned to ARK to see how much Shadow had to do in the next 10 days. He opened the door. Shadow stood right on the other side of it.

"Is it-"

"Finished? Have a look…" Shadow walked into the gravity room. He was amazed to see the huge empty space he had to spar in.

"Good job. I owe you some gratitude."

"No need to kiss my ass. I only built it in record time." Shadow clone closed the door to start his training.

Mitsuko was on the beach training. He stopped when he got exhausted to take a break. He looked at Sonic, who was lying on the beach, getting his tan.

"Shouldn't you be training? It's already been a year, and all you've done was have fun and settle down."

"No need, my friend. Metal was nothing, and he will be nothing. Don't worry yourself." Amy walked outside. Her stomach was big, and it wasn't because she ate too much.

"Sonic! What are you doing sitting out here? You should be training!"

"I told him!" Mitsuko bragged.

"Why aren't you training…to be a daddy?" Mitsuko fell to the ground. Tears started shedding from his huge eyes.

"We're doomed!"


	4. The Time Has Come

The Time Has Come

Two years have passed since Mitsuko has arrived. And the time has come for Metal Sonic to show up. Sonic and Mitsuko had just left the house.

"Are you ready to face a dramatic change in the future, Mitsuko?" Sonic asked him.

"Of course I am. I'm just worried about you. You haven't done any training! The only thing you did was help me use both of my chaos powers at once."

"I told you, all of this training isn't necessary. I beat Metal two years ago, and I can beat him again, no sweat broken. I can handle everything, don't you worry."

"That's the only thing I AM worried about." They finally reached a mountain near the area Metal is supposed to appear. The Chaotix were already there. Espio was facing the mountains, eyes closed as if he was focusing on something.

"Hey! How are yall?" Vector turned around.

"Hey Sonic, Mitsuko!"

"How was training? Did you learn anything new?" Sonic was anxious to hear of their accomplishments.

"We all learned new techniques. And of course, we've gotten a lot stronger. Can you believe it, Espio and I have even gotten stronger than you were when you transformed!" Sonic's mouth quickly dropped.

"You're…you're stronger than me?" Sonic whispered to himself.

"Told you, you should have trained," Mitsuko whispered to him. Charmy jumped up from behind Vector.

"You must be REALLY strong now, Sonic, right? Are you REALLY powerful now?"

"Mm…maybe…" Suddenly a plane flew above them and landed on the mountain. Tails jumped out of the cockpit.

"Hey you guys! How are you?"

"Good!" everyone except Espio replied. Suddenly Rouge flew up.

"Is it time for action yet?" They looked up at her.

"Not yet. Take a breather. This is a reunion. Chat while we wait." Sonic comforted. A small red blur was speeding towards them. They were surprised to see Knuckles stop in front of them. However, they were even more surprised to see how badly beaten up Knuckles looked. He landed in front of the staring crowd.

"What? Never seen a wounded echidna before?"

"Are you alright, Knuckles? For someone badly hurt, you flew really fast." Sonic said.

"I'm not hurt. It's just scratches from training. Me and Chaos sparred until 10 minutes ago, starting two years ago."

"Whoa! That's intense training! Are you SURE you don't need a break?" Tails asked.

"No, I'm positive that I'm alright." No one knew it, but Knuckles was breathing really hard inside. "Has anyone seen Metal yet?"

"No," Espio replied. He turned around. "And that's strange. I should have felt his power before. I was out here all morning. Mitsuko, do you know exactly when Metal is supposed to appear?"

"Now is around the right time."

"Darn! I should have felt his power by now! Something's not right. Are you sure it's the mountains in Mystic Ruins?"

"Yes! I'm sure of it!"

"Espio, try focusing again. Maybe you'll get something." Vector told him.

Espio focused again. Suddenly he felt a small energy being drained. However, the energy being drained was in Station Square.

"Station Square! Someone is dying! And it's not natural, either!"

"Let's go!" Sonic called. Everyone flew for Station Square. They all arrived.

"Split up around town, and if you see Metal, DON'T fight him! Wait until everyone else arrives!" Sonic ordered. Everyone spread out. Charmy went with Espio. Everyone else was individually.

Sonic ran around the corners, looking for Metal. He saw a dead person lying in the street. He ran even farther. Unknowingly, there were two androids floating above him. The first one scanned Sonic.

"This is who we are looking for. Should I attack now?"

"No. We shall go up to him calmly, then attack."

They landed behind Sonic. He heard footsteps and turned around. Standing in front of him was Emerl.

"No way! Emerl! It's been so long! How are you?" Sonic quickly went up to him and gave him a hug. He looked behind Emerl and saw the old version of Metal Sonic. Sonic squinted to make sure what he was seeing was real. He became very surprised.

"No. No you can't…" Sonic said cautiously. Emerl smiled.

"We are they."

Sonic quickly jumped back.

"I FOUND THEM!"

Metal quickly ran behind Sonic and held his arms back. Emerl came up and put his hand over Sonic's mouth. Sonic broke free from Metal's grasp, but couldn't get Emerl off of him. Sonic threw a blast at Emerl's face, but he easily dodged it. The blast hit a building, making a huge explosion.

Tails heard the blast and turned around, seeing the smoke go up in the air.

"What was that?"

Sonic continued his struggle to free himself. However, as he struggled, he felt his energy leaving him, slowly at first, but then quickly. He grabbed Emerl's arm as hard as he could. Emerl put his hand up and stuck his arm straight through Sonic. Sonic's eyes became big as Emerl's arm slowly went through him. When it was all the way through, he pulled it back out. Sonic's eyes whitened out as his hands dropped, lifeless. His blood spilled onto the ground.

Mitsuko felt an energy fading. Vector was the first to say something about it.

"Someone's energy is fading. But whose?"

"I think, I think it's Sonic!" Tails called out.

"I've got to hurry!" Knuckles said as he flew even faster to the explosion.

Emerl continued holding Sonic when his radar went off. He looked up and saw Vector land in front of them. Vector was surprised to see the dead hedgehog in Emerl's hand. Everyone landed next to Vector.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Mitsuko screamed. Emerl looked at Mitsuko and threw Sonic to the ground. Everyone jumped. Tails quickly pulled a capsule out of his pocket and threw it. Omgea appeared out of the smoke.

"Omega, listen! There's still a chance to save him! Take him back to the lab and put him in the rejuvenation chamber. Go now, as fast as you can!" Tails commanded. Omega slowly walked up to Sonic and picked him up. He flew off.

Everyone looked at Emerl as he stared back. Suddenly, he zoomed in front of Mitsuko and put his hand over his mouth. Metal shot blasts at the ground, causing smoke to blind the others as Emerl continued to drain Mitsuko's energy. Espio used his wind ninjitsu to clear the smoke. But when it cleared, Mitsuko lied on the ground, dead. Emerl had completely drained his energy. Everyone became surprised.

"Charmy! Take Mitsuko to Tails' lab! I'm sure Omega can revive him too!" Espio commanded.

"But…what if they get me, too?"

"I won't let them do that." Espio, Vector and Knuckles got into their stances. Charmy walked to Mitsuko and put him on his back. Charmy flew off.

"Why didn't you try to take Charmy?" Rouge asked Emerl. "Is that softie in you coming back?"

"My mission was to take the life force of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mitsuko. He is no part of the mission."

"Well you've just made us part of it," Knuckles said, stepping up. "We've come to destroy you two, especially you, Metal."

"We have no choice but to fight, then," Metal agreed. "We will fight here."

"No we won't. We'll fight where I say we fight. Follow me." Everyone except Metal and Emerl flew off.

"What should we do?" Emerl asked.

"We will take their challenge. I want you to fight them, since you have the most energy supply."

"Yes, sir." They flew off.

Everyone stopped at the mountains they were supposed to originally come from. Emerl and Metal landed across from everyone else.

"Well, now that we're here, who's going first?" Knuckles asked, walking up and cracking his knuckles.

"Are you sure you want to fight, Knuckles? You seem tired." Rouge said.

"I told you, I'm fine! I can handle this! Stop worrying about me!"

"Well sorry for living. Sheesh!" Knuckles and Emerl stepped up.

"So it's the former friend and killer first, huh?"

"Yes, I am fighting first. With my plentiful supply of energy, I will defeat you AND take your energy also."

"No matter how much energy you have, you WON'T win. I guarantee it."

Everyone stared at the fighters. Sweat started to drop from Vector's head.

"Well, this is it. This is the battle to save the future."


	5. Diminishing Advantage

Diminishing Advantage

Knuckles started to power up. His body became bulky. Suddenly, a red aura appeared around him. Metal looked at the others.

"If I were you, I wouldn't interfere. Emerl's power is beyond you all, thanks to Sonic and Mitsuko's energies. He could easily take you all down if you interfere. And so will I." Knuckles grinned.

"They won't have to interfere. I can handle my own."

He flew for Emerl and kicked him into the sky. Emerl stopped and flew back at him. They began to spar. Emerl came in for a left hook, but Knuckles slapped it out of the way. He kicked Emerl away. Emerl smiled.

"Although we have just begun the fight, I can detect energy slipping away from you."

"What do you mean? I'm still full of power ready to pound you!" Emerl smiled.

"We will see…"

Emerl flew at Knuckles for a headbutt. Knuckles put his hand out and stopped Emerl. He grabbed his head and spun him around, throwing him into the sky. He flew up after him. He went for a punch, but Emerl dodged it.

"Rapid Punch!"

Knuckles started punching Emerl in the stomach with a thousand fists. He then punched Emerl into a mountain. He flew into the dust covering Emerl. Emerl fired a blast at Knuckles who was right in front of him. However, Knuckles ducked and gave Emerl an uppercut. They flew out of the dust. Emerl's eyes started flashing.

"Rapid Punch technique acquired." Knuckles became confused.

"What?"

"It is another way of saying you will not win."

"I'll show you!"

Omega and Charmy arrived at Tails' lab. They ran in.

"Put Mitsuko in this chamber. It should not take much time to heal him." Charmy put Mitsuko inside the chamber. Omega then put Sonic in another chamber. They closed the doors. Omega pressed a few buttons and water started to fill the chambers. Mitsuko and Sonic floated inside them.

"Mitsuko should be back to normal in about an hour. However, Sonic may be in there for at least two hours."

"What's going on in there? Why are you drowning them?"

"I am not drowning them. That is chaos liquid they are in. They cannot breathe it. The chaos liquid rebuilds energy to those without life force. If Tails' research is right, it should also be able to rebuild life forms, also."

"Ohhhhh… do you have anything to eat?" Omega began to think Charmy was an idiot.

"Do you not want to go help the others?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I should. See ya!" Charmy left. Omega looked at Sonic.

Knuckles went for another rapid punch. However, Emerl dodged each punch. He smiled as he moved swiftly away from the punches. Knuckles kneed Emerl in the chin. Then he spun around and kicked him in the face. He then started punching him in the face. He flipped and kicked him to the ground. He started breathing hard.

"I gotta stop wasting energy just pounding him. It's time to finish this!"

Knuckles put his hands in the air, one over the other. He summoned energy into his hands. He put them out towards Emerl.

"Red-hot Wave!"

A red beam fired from his hands. Emerl stared at it as it headed straight for him. He put his hand out. The wave went straight into his hand as he absorbed it. The beam shrunk until there was nothing left.

"No way!" Vector said.

"I can't believe they have such technology in them!" Tails exclaimed. Knuckles stared at Emerl, out of breath.

"I put a lot of energy into that move. And he absorbs it!" Emerl started floating into the sky towards him.

"This looks bad," Knuckles said.

Emerl flew at Knuckles and gave him an uppercut. He started punching Knuckles in the face, and kneed him in the stomach.

"It seems like every time Emerl drains someone's energy, he gets stronger!" Tails said.

"Rapid Punch in progress."

Emerl started using Knuckles' technique, punching him in the stomach. Emerl threw a right hook. His fist had a flame as it punched Knuckles away. Knuckles stopped as Emerl appeared in front of him. Knuckles back-slapped him. Emerl came back unharmed with an even stronger back-slap. Emerl grabbed Knuckles' leg and flew down. He slammed Knuckles into the ground.

"Knuckles, get up!" Vector yelled.

"Don't let him do that! Fight back!" Rouge said. Espio focused on the Emerl.

"He's not strong. That android is not that strong at all! It's energy that keeps it moving. He doesn't get strength from energy, he just gains speed!" Espio thought to himself. Suddenly, Charmy appeared.

"Charmy! Did you take Mitsuko to the lab?" Tails asked him.

"Yeah, Omega is drowning Sonic and him in chaos liquid right now, so they should be fine."

"I sure hope Sonic heals. The last thing we need is him gone." Tails thought.

Knuckles struggled to get off the ground. Emerl came down and landed on his stomach. He grabbed Knuckles by his mouth. The last bit of energy started to leave Knuckles. Suddenly, Espio came up and kicked Emerl. Emerl went flying, but held his ground and stopped. Everyone was surprised to see Espio do that.

"Espio, what are you doing? You're not as strong as Knuckles. Emerl will drain your energy, too!" Vector said. Espio looked at Emerl.

"You're not strong. You're not strong at all! That energy you take is just to keep you fast and moving. So I'm not worried about you."

"Even so, you still don't have a chance against me. I did not expect Knuckles to be so easy to defeat. You should be nothing." Espio started to smile.

"If that's so, then you're calculations are wrong!"

Espio put his hands together in ninjitsu form. He started powering up. Suddenly, a huge wind blew from him as his power increased. Emerl started stumbling back, shocked by Espio's power. Everyone covered their faces as the dust went past them.

"Whoa! I knew Espio was strong, but not THAT strong!' Charmy said. When the dust cleared, Espio had a blue aura with electricity flowing through him. Everyone was shocked at Espio's power.

"You see, Emerl, Knuckles was too tired to fight. He denied it, and he lost. However, I'm NOT tired, so this time YOU'LL be the one losing this fight!" Espio said in confidence. Charmy looked at Knuckles, then Vector.

"Do you think Espio can win?" Vector gave a smile.

"No doubt."


	6. Emerl's Downfall

Emerl's Downfall

Emerl chuckled as he flew at Espio. Espio smiled as Emerl punched him straight in the face. Everyone watched as Espio's head went back. He stood in that position for a minute while Emerl smiled at what he did. Emerl started to use Knuckles' rapid punch as he punched Espio's face, left and right. He then kicked Espio in the chin. Espio took a step back to keep his balance. Emerl chuckled as Espio slowly tilted his head back forward with a smile.

"Just as I thought, you're nothing." Emerl became surprised. "You really thought you could trick me into thinking you were getting strong? You must be malfunctioning, because if any data about me were in you, then you'd know that I'm a VERY skilled ninja with ninja abilities. AND you would know that one of those abilities is being able to tell the difference between speed and strength." Emerl took a step back.

"I will defeat you. If not, at least your energy will be mine."

"I'd like to see that happen."

Espio took a step forward towards Emerl. Suddenly, Espio's foot went straight into Emerl's stomach. Emerl's back bent backwards until Espio's foot went completely through it. Emerl screamed as Espio kneed him on the side of his face. Then Espio kicked him. Everyone became shocked as Emerl slid against the ground.

"Man! You're…awesome…" Vector said. Espio walked up to Emerl.

"Just out of curiosity, do you really think you'll have a chance to take my energy?"

Emerl jumped up to grab Espio. Espio quickly fell back and kicked Emerl in the chest. Emerl went soaring into the sky. Emerl stopped in place. Espio back flipped and flew up in front of himl.

"Come on, you're fast now, right? Go ahead and try to hit me," Espio taunted.

Emerl used his Rapid Punch to try to hit Espio. Espio dodged each punch. He flew down.

"My turn."

Espio flew up and punched Emerl in the face. Then he teleported behind Emerl and double axe-handled him to the ground. Everyone jumped out of the way as Emerl fell to the ground.

"This is…amazing! Espio is picking him like an apple!" Charmy exclaimed. Metal looked at Espio with much concern.

"Espio is a lot stronger than predicted. Our calculations on his strength were wrong. How is it possible for his strength to surpass Sonic's AND Mitsuko's? I must make it back to the lab before it is too late," Metal thought to himself. Espio walked up to Emerl.

"How sad. What a useless machine. I thought you were going to drain my energy?" Emerl suddenly jumped up and grabbed Espio's mouth with both hands.

"I have you now, and soon all of your energy will be mine." Everyone became shocked.

"Espio! Get away from him! He'll drain your energy!" Rouge warned.

Omega went to the computer to check on Mitsuko's progress when his chamber suddenly started to beep. The liquid in his tank began to drain until Mitsuko was standing up. He opened his eyes to see Omega standing in front of the tank. The door opened.

"What…what happened?" Mitsuko asked him.

"Your energy had been completely depleted. You were rushed back here to be revived. This is Tails' lab."

"Wow…" Mitsuko sighed as he looked around at all of Tails' equipment. He suddenly caught sight of Sonic.

"Is Sonic going to be alright?"

"He will be, in a matter of hours. The others may need your help. I advise you assist them."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Thanks a lot Omega!"

"Wait!" Mitsuko had already flown off. Omega turned his head towards a gun lying in the corner of the room.

"Resistance is futile! My hands will remain here until all energy is depleted out of you." Emerl warned Espio. Espio suddenly jumped up and kicked Emerl in the face. Emerl flew back as his arms ripped off, his hands still attached to Espio's mouth. Emerl slid on the ground. Everyone looked in shock.

Espio took the hands off of his face. "Whoops. I didn't mean to decapitate your arms." He threw them towards Metal. "I believe these belong to you."

Emerl looked in shock. He suddenly jumped up and began to run. Espio flew up into the sky. and powered up.

"Please! Enough!" Emerl yelled as he continued to run.

"Enough? It's not enough until you are COMPLETELY destroyed! YOUR DRAINING DAYS ARE OVER!"

Espio powered up. He put his hands out towards Emerl. His index and thumbs made a diamond shape, Emerl right in the middle of it. Suddenly, a blast flew from his hands and went to Emerl. There was a huge explosion of light, until the only thing left was the smoke going into the sky.

"Man! What power!" Vector exclaimed. Mitsuko was flying when he felt a huge power.

"Whoa! That must be Knuckles! I've got to hurry before Emerl takes their energy!" Mitsuko started to fly even faster.

Metal grabbed the hand Espio threw at him. He drained some of the energy in it when Espio suddenly called to him.

"Put the hand down!" Metal quickly dropped it. Mitsuko appeared behind them.

"Hey! How's the fight so far?" Metal looked in shock at Mitsuko.

"I see, they were successful in reviving Mitsuko." Metal thought to himself.

"Mitsuko! You're alright!" Rouge called.

"Hey, where's Knuckles? I felt his power a minute ago."

"That wasn't Knuckles!" Charmy called out. "It was Espio!"

"Wow! You've gotten REALLY powerful, Espio!" Suddenly, Metal yelled out.

"Fools! You think you have won! However, when I release Metal Lord, all of you will die, a sudden, pitiful death!"

"Oh no!" Mitsuko yelled as Metal threw a blast to the ground, covering everyone in dust. When the dust cleared, Metal was gone. Rouge quickly ran to Emerl's hands. She put them on Knuckles.

"Here. Take your energy back." Knuckles slowly grabbed the hands, taking his energy back, along with some of Sonic's and Mitsuko's. Knuckles stood up.

"Great. I'm back to normal!" He looked at Mitsuko. "It seems that Emerl didn't take much of your energy."

"That's because Metal took most of the energy Emerl had." Espio answered.

"Why are you looking like that?" Charmy said, addressing his state of shock on his face.

"Mitsuko! What's wrong?" Knuckles called. Mitsuko looked at everyone.

"We have to follow Metal, and quick!"

"No need to rush. We already know Espio and Knuckles can handle him." Vector said.

"You don't understand!" Mitsuko yelled.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Didn't you hear what he just said? That wasn't the Metal Sonic that ruled my time!"

"Then who was it?" Tails asked.

"The person he's going to release; Metal Lord!"


	7. Prophecy Fulfilled

Prophecy Fulfilled

Everyone flew towards the blue blur far ahead of them, keeping themselves hidden from Metal. The saw Metal fly higher into the sky, then suddenly down into the ground. Everyone landed around the entrance to the underground cave.

"Is this it?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," Espio said as he shot a blast at the door. The blast reflected back at him as he quickly ducked out of the way.

"Whoa. That was a close one." Espio said, breathing a bit hard.

"Looks like this door has some kind of shield technology," Tails said. "You might have to put more force into it. I'm pretty sure it won't be able to handle too much energy," Tails advised.

"Leave that to me, then," Knuckles said as he put both of his hands out blasting open the door.

Omega watched Sonic's chamber when it suddenly began to beep. Sonic woke up as the liquid started to drain.

"I'm alive! But I'm late! I have to help my friends! Chaos…"

"WARNING! DO NOT USE CHAOS CONTROL WHILE LIQUID IS DRAINING! DOING SO MAY CAUSE-" but Omega's warning was too late. Sonic attempted to use Chaos Control inside the chamber. Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light. When the light went away, there was nothing in the tanks except unnaturally slow-moving liquid.

"What the? What happened?" Sonic said, still stuck in the chamber. He looked at Omega.

"Omega! What happened?" Omega just stood there. Suddenly, Omega started to move, but VERY slowly. It took Omega 2 hours just to move back to the computer.

"What's going on? Why is he moving slow?" Sonic tried to get out of the chamber, but there was a chaos barrier keeping him inside.

"No way. Don't tell me, I'm stuck like this." Sonic gave a big sigh as he sat on the floor of the chamber. He then gave a big smile.

"Wait! Time has slowed down! That means I get time to train! It'll make up for the two years lost. Yes!" Sonic exclaimed as he began to train.

Metal ran to the computer. In the laboratory was a small table with layouts on them. On the left side of the room was a huge computer, where Metal was typing on. Next to it was a door. On the right side of the room were three coffin-looking chambers, with glass on the front to look in. They were filled with gas, making it hard to see what was inside them.

Metal quickly continued to type. When he finished, he walked to a pipe sticking out of the wall between two of the chambers. He stuck his hand in the pipe, releasing the bit of energy he was able to get from Emerl's hand. He then walked to the other pipe between the middle chamber and the right chamber. He put his hand in, releasing the remaining energy left. The wires coming out of the pipes carried the energy into the three chambers, the left receiving the most energy.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Metal looked as he saw the metal door fall from the top of the tunnel he flew in and dust. Everyone from the outside landed in, Knuckles in front.

"Why did you run so fast, Metal? Did you forget, we have to pound you too?" Knuckles snickered. Metal slowly walked backwards to the keypad on the middle chamber. He put his hand behind him to type while he distracted them.

"I didn't expect you all to find me. Wonderful job! You each deserve congratulation! Congratulation, Tails. Congratulation Knuckles. Congratulations,"

"Enough! Time to put this to an end!" Knuckles said. Metal became scared.

"Look! A distraction!" Metal said as he pointed behind the group. Everyone turned around.

"Hey!" Mitsuko said, turning back around.

But it was too late. The smoke in the chambers leaked out as all three chambers started to open. Smoke filled the room, making it hard to see. The smoke cleared on the entrance side of the room. They looked as the smoke started to clear near the chambers. Metal lay on the floor. He was turned off. But Mitsuko started to shake as he saw 6 red eyes through the smoke. On the left, when the smoke cleared, Tails Doll appeared. He gave a small smile as he looked at everyone.

"I'm back in action!" he cheered. Doll had a very high robotic voice, like a little boy's voice. He also acted like a child.

On the right, when the smoke cleared, Metal Knuckles appeared, his back turned to everyone. He slowly turned around, giving everyone a scary look.

"I thought I would NEVER wake up," he said. M.K sounded like a teenage boy. It seemed more realistic than Doll's voice.

In the middle, when the smoke cleared, what Mitsuko had feared occurred. Metal Lord Sonic appeared, just as he had looked on the Egg Fleet. He gave everyone an evil look.

"Ahh, my friends. Long time no see. How wonderful to see you all again." He then looked around, becoming confused.

"Sonic is not here. What happened? I felt his energy flowing into me. Did he run off scared?"

"Sonic would NEVER be scared of you!" Tails yelled.

"Ha ha ha, silly fox." He then looked at Mitsuko.

"It's been a while, Mitsuko." Mitsuko became surprised.

"How do you know me?"

"Do you not remember your astonishing appearance in this time? Please do not tell me you did not think your actions would be noticeable," Mitsuko looked down in disappointment.

"Well, since Sonic was not able to come to me, I guess we will have to go to him. MK, Doll, let's go!"

"Yes sir!" they replied. Mitsuko quickly looked up.

"I won't let you!" he yelled. He put his hands out, attempting to destroy them. He shot a blast, destroying the entire lab. From outside, a majority of the ground blew up into the sky. Metal, MK, and Doll flew up out of the dust. Everyone else did also.

"Hey kid! Next time you try do destroy us, make it enough to at least scratch us, heh!" Doll taunted.

"Doll! Enough of your games! Let's go find Sonic." Metal demanded. They began to fly off when Mitsuko suddenly appeared in front of Mitsuko.

"You're not going anywhere!" Metal suddenly punched Mitsuko in the gut.

"I think so, Mitsuko." Metal began to whisper in his ear. "Let's not have you end up like you did last time." Mitsuko became very surprised to hear him say that. Metal, MK and Doll flew off. Rouge flew to Mitsuko.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he moaned. "I don't know how, but this Metal might be too much for us."

"Then I suggest we wait for Sonic to come back," Espio said.

"But they're trying to go after Sonic now. Do you think we should TRY to stop them, or let Sonic handle his own. I'm pretty sure he could, considering how much strong he may have gotten."

"Oh no," Mitsuko said to himself. "He'll never be able to survive."

"We have to stop them!" Mitsuko told everyone. "At least… buy Sonic some time to come."

"He's right! Let's get 'em!" Knuckles said. "But one thing,"

"What?" Rouge asked.

"How will we catch them? They flew off pretty fast, and we can't even sense them."

"I don't know. Let's just try going in their direction." Mitsuko said. Everyone flew off in Metal's direction.

Metal, MK and Doll were flying, using their scanners to locate Sonic.

"Sonic can't be located, Metal Lord. What should we do?" MK asked Metal.

"Keep searching! He has to be on this planet SOMEWHERE!" Suddenly, a huge light flashed in front of them. Shadow appearedout of the light.

"Hello, Metal. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked Metal.

"Why Shadow! Nice to see you again! I'm glad you're here. If you tell me where Sonic is, I will spare your life."

"Spare my life? Ha! You better hope I spare YOUR life, and right now, that's not going to be an option."

"Is that a challenge, Shadow?"

"Challenge, no. Threat, yes?"

"Ooooo, you teach him a lesson Metal Lord! Show him what you do to those who talk back!"

"Shut up, Doll. They're talking!" MK scolded. Metal looked at Doll.

"Doll, I want you to teach this gothic hedgehog punk a lesson about our strength."

"WHAT! ME? Yeah! I sure will!" Doll exclaimed.

"I think you'll do a great job." Metal said in confidence. They all landed on the ground.

"I hope he isn't the weakest in this group, because it would be a shame to use all of my strength on nothing," Shadow said.

"Hey! I'm not weak! Now you're gonna get it!" Doll yelled. Shadow smiled.

"You think about that, while I show you what you're up against!"

Shadow began to power up. His quills started to become longer. Suddenly, a golden aura appeared around him. His eyes began to turn red. He started turning golden. Suddenly, he yelled as a huge light flashed. When the light was gone, Shadow had transformed. His quills went all the way down to his feet. There were only two quills that still stood up. He looked at Doll with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think?" he asked Doll. Doll laughed.

"This should be easy!"

Everyone was flying around when they felt a huge power.

"Whoa! What power! It's even greater than mines!" Knuckles said.

"Wow! Knuckles' power can't even rival that, let alone mine! And he's the strongest one here! This could be bad!" Espio said.

"Or it could be good!" Mitsuko said. "I've felt that kind of power before. And I could give a good guess as to who it is. Let's go!"

Everyone flew off towards the battlefield.


	8. Shadow's Fear

Shadow's Fear

Shadow looked at Doll, eager to fight. Doll scanned Shadow, observing his new look.

"Metal Lord! I think Shadow has reached a new level of power. One that's not in my data banks!"

"Don't worry, Doll. Like I said, you can take him, especially in these mountains. A wonderful tactical environment."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know." Doll looked back at Shadow. "Are you ready now?"

"I've been ready! I'm going to fight you with everything I've got, so don't expect me to hold back. And I suggest you use everything you've got. You're gonna need it."

Doll shrugged. "Seems to me that would be foolish." Suddenly, Rouge, Mitsuko, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Charmy, and Vector arrived. They landed behind Doll, surprised to see Shadow in his new form.

"Wow! Shadow's stronger than ever!" Knuckles said. He looked at Mitsuko. "Have you ever seen any form like THIS before?" Mitsuko nodded.

"Yeah. My dad used that form against Metal. That's Shadow's ultra form." He looked at Shadow. "But, his power doesn't feel the same as my dad's. He's as strong, alright, but it feels like he's missing something," he thought. Shadow looked at the others.

"What are you doing here? I told you, I don't need your help. And I don't want it, either!"

"Hmm," Metal thought. "It looks like the others came to die, too. I'd like to see the results of the energy given to Doll. I'd better make sure no one interferes."

"Shadow! We better leave!" Tails said. "We should come back when Sonic arrives, THEN we'll fight them."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? RUN AWAY? I'M STAYING!"

"You should listen to him," Doll said. "You don't want to die, do you?"

"We didn't even fight yet!"

"Yes, but I already predicted the outcome." Shadow got even madder. He looked at the others.

"I don't need help from ANY of you! ESPECIALLY from Sonic! If he allowed Emerl, who's WEAKER than ALL of us, to absorb his energy, he must be the weakest of us all!" Doll stepped in.

"Are you saying, that you're the strongest of the bunch?"

"Of course I'm the strongest!" Doll then laughed.

"Then killing you all should be a breeze." Suddenly, Metal stepped in.

"I can't help but notice how you say you'd be able to destroy Doll without help. I'd like to see that happen. So I suggest that everyone stays out of this fight. If anyone is to assist Shadow in any way…" Metal began to smile. "Me and M.K will be forced to step in."

"You don't have to worry about these," Shadow said. "They're cowards. Wanting to run away. They're too scared to help me."

"Good, then you agree?"

"Of course I agree!"

"Then can we NOW go?" Doll asked impatiently.

"Let's." Shadow answered.

Doll charged at Shadow. He threw a left hook. Shadow quickly blocked it. He blocked Doll's other swing with his arm, both their arms colliding. They began to spar. Metal smiled.

"Good."

Shadow backed away from Doll's right swing. He moved to the side, making Doll throw a punch into the wall next to them. He grabbed Doll's arm and threw him into the mountain. Doll stopped quick enough to hit the wall, but not go in it.

"For your sake, I hope you can do better than that!" Doll taunted.

Shadow flew to Doll and threw a punch, but Doll quickly disappeared. Shadow followed him. When Doll stopped, Shadow appeared and punched him.

"Wow. Shadow is much stronger than we originally thought. He can't win, can he?" M.K asked Metal.

"Of course he can't win! There's nothing about Shadow that we don't know about."

Doll flew away, Shadow following him.

"Try to hit me, if you can! Haha!" Shadow got mad.

He started firing blasts, missing Doll. He continued to dodge them until he flew up to Shadow. They began sparring again. Doll disappeared and appeared behind Shadow. He started dodging Shadow's punches and kicks. Doll disappeared again and appeared in different places, moving when Shadow tried to hit him.

"That's the last time you get away from me!"

Doll landed back where they started. Shadow landed across from him.

"That was fun." Doll said.

"Enough of this! It's time to finish it."

"So soon?" Shadow smiled.

"Yes. Now, if you're so sure about being better than me, be still. I guarantee I can destroy you in one blast." Doll chuckled.

"Alright, fine." Doll opened his arms out. "Give it your best shot."

Shadow put his hand out towards Doll. He started charging energy in his hand. Doll chuckled even more.

"Aren't you even wondering why I'm so confident? I know about your Chaos Spear, and I know it won't be enough." Shadow became surprised.

"We'll see!"

Shadow shot the blast. It made a direct hit on Doll. There was a huge explosion. Everyone covered their eyes from the dust. When the dust cleared, Doll still stood there, but very messed up. One of his ears were missing, and some of his skin was torn apart.

"I guess I should have put up a bit of defense. Now I look like I've been pulled from the dump." Shadow was surprised to see him still standing.

"I guess I should stop holding back. You're boring me already." Doll

"Holding back? You'll wish you hadn't done that!" Shadow yelled.

Omega grabbed the gun in the corner of the laboratory.

"The others may need my assistance. Must transport Heal Gun."

Omega walked outside, and started to scan the area.

"Not located within area. District scan in progress."

Omega started to scan again, except further out. He suddenly picked up Tails' power.

"Tails located. Heal Gun transportation in progress."

Omega's legs turned into helicopter blades as he started flying towards the others.

Shadow charged at Doll. He went for a punch, but Doll's knee suddenly stopped him in his tracks. Doll's knee went straight into Shadow's gut. Doll then head-butted Shadow in the head. Shadow slid back a bit, then stopped. Blood started to drip down his face. Doll came up and punched him into the wall next to them. Everyone was surprised to see Shadow fall.

"Shadow! Are you ok?" Mitsuko yelled out.

"Of course I am!" Shadow walked out of the hole he was in. He started to chuckle.

"Now that I know how strong you punch, Doll, I can stop holding back. I'm now COMPLETELY ready for you. Bring it!"

"As you wish." Doll said.

Doll charged at Shadow and punched him into the air, flying towards him. Shadow quickly stopped and flew back at Doll, head-butting him in the gut. Shadow then came up behind Doll and double axe-handled him to the ground. He put his hand out for another Chaos Spear. Doll looked up as the blast hit him again, but this time he blocked. Shadow landed across from him.

"What's the matter? Can't take my blasts?"

"Oh, I can. I just don't feel like getting hit by weak blasts anymore. But you're doing well. It's impressive, even for a hedgehog like you."

"I know. I've trained hard for this kind of power."

"It's a shame, though, to work so hard for so little." Shadow became angered.

"Sad for you!"

Shadow started throwing punches and kicks, while Doll just stood there and blocked them with his arms. Dust started to build up, making it hard for the others to see.

"What's going on? I can't see a thing!" Charmy said, flying into the air.

"Shadow is on the attack," Espio replied.

"That's it. Go get 'em!" Vector yelled. Metal chuckled as he heard Vector cheer Shadow on.

"I don't understand. Why is it so hard for Shadow to beat Doll? My dad had no problem destroying them, and he was only in his super form," Mitsuko thought to himself.

"Shadow can't keep fighting at this intensity," Espio thought to himself. "He's done for, he can't win," he said out loud.

"What? What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Look. It's making him burn up all of his energy, and THEN it's going to attack him!"

Shadow continued to throw punches and kicks, while Doll continued to block them. Shadow started to slowly move back, still throwing punches and kicks. Doll kept moving forward.

"Every move takes its toll. Shadow is getting weaker while Doll still stays strong." Knuckles said.

"Then why isn't he stopping?" Rouge asked, concerned for Shadow's safety.

"He can't. He's too blinded by fear."

"Fear? What's he afraid of?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Metal. He's seen Metal fight before, which is why he's trained so hard. But he's afraid. As the Ultimate Life Form, he's not supposed to die. But it's death that has him so worked up."

"He's trained so hard, yet it still hasn't paid off. He can't admit to his defeat. And the sad thing is, he knows he's not strong enough. That's why he continues to fight. He didn't know at first, but now he knows that he can't beat them." They watched as a tear rolled down Shadow's eye as he continued to punch and kick.

Shadow jumped back and tried to karate chop Doll. Doll blocked it, bent down and tripped Shadow. Shadow landed on his hands and jumped back to his feet. Doll quickly tried to punch Shadow. Shadow moved to the side, but then Doll's arm came up and hit him in the face.

"No! Stop!" Mitsuko yelled.

Shadow stumbled back a bit. He then charged at Doll, throwing a punch. Doll grabbed his fist. Shadow threw another punch with his other fist, but Doll grabbed that one too. Doll then kneed Shadow in the stomach. He then punched Shadow back. Shadow landed on a huge rock sticking out of the ground.

"OHHHH! Ah, AHHH!" Shadow yelled. He looked at Doll, shaken by pain.

"I guess the fun's over. Time to put this fight to an end." Doll said.

"NO! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM BEFORE HE GETS KILLED!" Charmy yelled. He suddenly charged for Doll.

"NO! CHARMY, COME BACK!" Vector yelled.

Charmy went for a punch, but Doll disappeared. He reappeared behind Charmy. Charmy turned around as Doll kicked him in the chin. Charmy stumbled a bit. Doll appeared next to him.

"You shouldn't have interfered. Now you'll get some, too."

Doll's lower half of his body began to twist, like it was winding. They stopped winding. Suddenly, his lower body began to spin rapidly, until suddenly, one of his legs kicked Charmy in the arm. Charmy became surprised as Doll's leg kicked his arm, breaking it.

"NOOOO!" Espio yelled. Everyone was surprised to see Doll do that.

Charmy's arm fell limp. He held it tight as he struggled to walk away from Doll. He fell to his knees, trying not to cry, but felt as if he was going to pass out. Doll walked up next to Charmy.

"This is what you get for invading our fight."

Doll's hand turned into a sharp object as he stabbed Charmy in the arm he kicked. Charmy's eyes became wide open. Suddenly, he yelled out loud, crying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Espio became very concerned for Charmy.

"CHARMY!"

Espio powered up, and charged for Doll, pulling out his Chaos Sword. Metal watched as he done so.

"Looks like we get to have some fun, after all," he said to M.K.


	9. Androids' Triumph

Androids' Triumph

Doll put his arm up as Espio swung his sword. It hit his arm, but disintegrated on impact. M.K suddenly flew up and smashed Espio in the back. Knuckles flew in to help. M.K quickly spun around and kicked Knuckles into a mountain. Vector threw a punch, but M.K dodged it, grabbing Vector's head from behind. He squeezed Vector's head and chest, choking him. He then kicked him in the back. Vector passed out. Mitsuko tried to jump in, but Metal appeared in his way.

"Your friend shouldn't have interfered," Metal said. He then stared at Mitsuko. Mitsuko became terrified, remembering the same eyes he saw in his own time, eyes that could haunt him forever. He quickly shook out of his stare.

Mitsuko quickly transformed into his super form. He then threw punches and kicks at Metal. Metal dodged them. He then punched Mitsuko in the gut. Then he kneed him in the gut. His upper body spun around, his knee still in his gut, and elbowed him in the face. He then double axe-handled him to the ground. Mitsuko reverted back to his base form, unconscious.

Rouge jumped in and used her Screw Kick at Doll. Doll grabbed her feet, stopping her rotation. Shadow jumped to his feet and charged at Doll. Doll swung Rouge around.

"No, don't!" she screamed.

Doll threw Rouge into Shadow. Rouge fell, unconscious. Knuckles flew out of the mountain, charging for Doll. He threw a punch, but Doll moved to the side. Then he kneed Knuckles in the gut, making part of his back stick out. Knuckles fell, unconscious.

Shadow looked as Doll jumped on the unconscious Mitsuko for fun. Shadow pushed himself up and shot a blast. Doll jumped out of the way and kneed Shadow in the face really hard. Shadow fell unconscious. Doll looked as Tails tried to get Charmy. He shot a blast at them, knocking Charmy out. Tails could barely move. He struggled as he tried to get up. He felt dizzy, and passed out. Metal laughed as he watched everyone fall at their hands.

"Androids-7, Sonic's crew-0!" Doll exclaimed.

"Let's finish the job," M.K said.

"Wait!" Doll flew to Shadow and grabbed his leg. He flew back up with the others.

"I want to kill Shadow separately. I'll show him what happens when you challenge ME!"

"Nice one, Doll. May I destroy them now, Metal Lord?"

"Go ahead. But remember, Sonic is mine!"

M.K shot a lot of blasts at the sleeping group. He fired a lot of blasts until he couldn't see through the dust. He stopped blasting.

"Are they dead, M.K?" Metal asked.

"Of course."

"Did you scan through the dust to make sure?"

"No need. I know for a fact they couldn't survive that. Plus they're unconscious. How COULD they survive that?"

"True, true. That's what I like about you, M.K, always assure. But just to make sure…" Metal scanned through the dust. He couldn't find anything, no bodies, no life signals, nothing.

"Let's go. It's time to find Sonic."

Metal and his group flew off. When the dust cleared, though, everyone was still lying on the ground. There was a barrier surrounding them. Standing in the middle of everyone was Omega. His eyes were glowing red. He put the barrier down and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Everyone is secure. Cloaking device, offline. Barrier, offline." He then put his hand out, producing the Heal Gun. He shot the gun at everyone. They suddenly awoke, looking around, a bit confused. Mitsuko quickly stood up.

"Where's Shadow!" he asked.

"I don't know…what happened?" Knuckles asked.

"What do you think? We got beat up!" Rouge yelled. She then paused for a second. "Where IS Shadow?"

"Shadow was last located flying off with Metal Sonic," Omega explained. "He was still unconscious."

"Oh no, Shadow!" Mitsuko said. "I have to help him before they kill him!"

"I'm going with you!" Rouge said. Mitsuko looked at the others.

"You don't have to go if you don't want, but Shadow needs my help!"

"Mitsuko, you don't know what you're saying. They're obviously too powerful for us," Espio said. Mitsuko looked into the sky.

"Not for me." Mitsuko flew off.

"Wait for me!" Rouge yelled as she flew off with Mitsuko. Everyone watched them fly away.

"I know they're too strong for me, which is why I have a decision to make," Knuckles said.

"A decision? What are you going to do?" Vector asked.

"Something I've never thought I'd have to do."

"You mean…" Espio said.

"Yep. Are you going to join me?"

"…I don't know if I should. I'll just be in the way."

"Well, I'm going back to the lab with Omega. Any of you can join me if you want," Tails said.

"Well, I'm going back to the Master Emerald. See ya." Knuckles flew off. Tails and Omega then flew off. It was only the Chaotix left.

"The reason I'm not going anywhere is because I sensed something. It was during the fight."

"What? What was it?" Vector asked.

"I…don't know. It was something…in outer space. Their ki felt…different. Another threat, possibly?" Vector and Charmy felt chills going down their spine.

"Well, you and Charmy keep a lookout for whatever you're sensing. I'm going with Knuckles to the Emerald."

"Hey! I want to go with you!" Charmy complained.

"No! You've gotten us in enough trouble! You were told to come back, and you got us all K.Oed! Stay with Espio!" Charmy looked down, disappointed. Vector flew off. Charmy looked at Espio, who started to meditate.

"You know I'm sorry, right Espio? I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. At least you showed Shadow that we weren't afraid of them. Now come on. We need to find a better place to meditate." They flew off.

Metal, M.K and Doll were flying when they were suddenly flying above the plains.

"Let's stop here. I think Shadow's about to wake up, and the sooner I kill him, the better," Doll said.

They landed. Shadow began to wake up, holding his head. He stood up. He became surprised to see Doll standing in front of him.

"What happened? Tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened. Except I got to pound your face in! Hahaha! Now you will die!" Shadow became surprised when Doll said 'die'.

"No!"

Shadow began to fire a lot of blasts at Doll. The blasts continued, building up dust. Mitsuko and Rouge saw the dust building up closer to them than they thought. They flew to the area. They watched above everyone as Shadow shot his blasts.

"At least Shadow is still in action," Rouge sighed with relief. She looked at Mitsuko. "I could tell you were holding back when you fought Metal. You're stronger than that, aren't you?" Mitsuko nodded.

"When I was training, I was temporarily able to use both my emerald and ring powers at the same time. I can try to use them both at the same time again, but I don't know if I'll be able to reach that power again. It'll be like learning how to transform with my ring powers all over again."

"Ok, so you have to power up a lot. So what? You might have to help Shadow…. Speaking of which, are you stronger than Shadow?"

"I am. I just hope it's enough. Let's wait. He might do fine on his own."

"Don't hide your power just because you know he trained incredibly hard for his."

"LET'S…just wait…until he's unconscious again."

"WHAT? No! He might be dead by then!"

"Give him a chance."

Shadow continued to fire blasts. Doll suddenly walked out of the smoke while Shadow kept firing. Shadow stopped in surprised as Doll walked up to him and punched him. Shadow flew back, sliding on the ground.

"Damn," he said as he rubbed his face. "I should have transformed first, that is, if I had enough power."

Doll walked up to Shadow and kicked him into the sky. As Shadow flew up, Doll appeared above him. He slammed into Shadow, knocking the breath out of him. Shadow flew back onto the ground, unconscious again. Mitsuko became angered to see Shadow hurt like that again.

"Oh no. He's not moving anymore, which means, he's unconscious, or, you know, dead." Rouge quickly turned her head to Mitsuko.

"This is it, Mitsuko! If you plan on saving Shadow, you better do it now!"

Mitsuko started to hold back his anger. He started flashing golden, sparks flashing when the gold flashed. Rouge had a concerned look.

"Uhh, Mitsuko?"

Mitsuko transformed into his super form. He continued to power up, his quills getting a bit longer. He had a straining look on his face as electricity started to spark around him. The lightning became more frequent, flowing all around his body. Rouge shook as a bit of electricity hit her. She flew back a bit and shook the shock off. Mitsuko gritted his teeth as he continued to strain. His pupils disappeared.

Doll put his hand out towards the lying Shadow.

"Thank you for the fun, Shadow. Your petty efforts were just enough to lost the boredom." Suddenly, a power came up on Doll's radar. Same for Metal and M.K. They looked up at the transforming Mitsuko. They became surprised when his power passed Shadow's.

"It looks like Mitsuko has finally reached his hyper form," Metal said.


	10. Android's Ambition

Android's Ambition

Mitsuko stopped powering up. His quills were a bit longer than in his super form. Electricity flowed through his body. He looked at Rouge.

"While I fight Metal, you get Shadow to safety, ok?" Rouge looked at him like he was crazy.

"Which is why I shouldn't listen to kids. Did you forget? Doll and M.K are still there. Even IF you fought Metal, the other two will still notice him, and in case you forgot, I'm not match for them!" Mitsuko chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make a distraction, then you run off with him." Rouge sighed as Mitsuko gave his childish confidential laugh. He landed across from the others. Metal walked up.

"Mitsuko, I see you have reached your new form. It took you a while, didn't it?"

"How do you know so much about me? Tell me!" Metal just laughed.

"M.K, take care of Mitsuko for me, please. Doll and I will take care of Shadow ourselves."

"No, Metal! I want to fight YOU!" Metal became surprised to see Mitsuko stand up to him so confidentially.

"Heh, so be it. But don't think that you will be saving Shadow. He will be dead before I even finish you off."

"I could care less about Shadow." Mitsuko quickly flew to Shadow's body. He kicked him far, on the ground almost below Rouge. He then fired a blast. However, the blast only hit in front of Shadow. A lot of dust came up. He looked at Rouge, took a quick glance at Shadow, and then looked back at her.

"Oh, I get it!" Rouge thought. "He wants me to get Shadow away while the dust is still up."

Rouge flew down into the dust, and flew out the back with him without anyone seeing her.

"I'm glad she's gone, now." Metal said. Mitsuko became surprised.

"Why…did you let Shadow live?"

"Yeah, Metal Lord, why'd you let Shadow get away? I wanted to kill him!" Doll complained.

"It was the only way that annoying nosy bat would leave us alone. You asked how I knew you, didn't you?" Mitsuko became serious again.

"Yeah! Tell me!"

"No need to yell, little boy. You let your ego go before, and it ended in pain, remember?"

Mitsuko became scared as he heard Metal speak those words. Suddenly, he found himself looking into Metal's eyes. He couldn't move, feeling how he felt when he fought Metal in his time. Suddenly, it clicked.

"YOU! YOU'RE FROM…"

"The future." Mitsuko became really shock to hear Metal say that, especially when he knew it was the same exact Metal that haunted his time.

"But…how? I thought you blew up with Earth!"

"It's a long story, hedgehog, but I suppose I can extend your life a little longer with information."

"Wait! If you're still alive, then that means…"

"Nope. Your father isn't alive."

"What?" Mitsuko had a shocked and sad look on his face. A tear went down his eye. He looked down. "His sacrifice…was…in vain."

"Useless sounds more like it." Mitsuko got angry when Metal insulted Amic's sacrifice.

"HOW DID YOU LIVE?"

"I'm sure you'd like to know. So hush and let me tell you."

"It was 30 seconds before the planet would explode. That's when your father started it. He started to gather all of his energy, planning to release it on me. You may think that he died in the planet's explosion, but he didn't. He released all of his energy, planning to at least weaken me to barely any energy left. So he did it."

"He didn't die from the planet's explosion? He died from his own explosion?"

"You're smart for a hedgehog. Anyway, he had me. Every part of my body disconnected from each other, my arms lying here, my legs lying there. I was sure to die from the planet's explosion. And then the planet blew up."

(Flashback)

Electricity sparked from Metal's body parts as he lied on the ground. The emeralds were wrapped in wires, but disconnected from Metal's body parts. The Earth's surface became extremely hot when suddenly the planet exploded. Metal was swept by the explosion's pressure, along with the lava blowing from the surface. Soon there was nothing left. Nothing except nuts and bolts and metal floating in space. And then there were the seven chaos emeralds, still wrapped in wire.

Suddenly, the emeralds started to glow. The wires started to glow, also. Most of the nuts and bolts and metal started to float around the emeralds. There was a huge flash of light as the mechanical parts came together. When the light disappeared, there Metal stood, completely unharmed. He looked around in shock.

"What the…what the hell happened?" He looked at himself.

"No…no way. The emeralds…used my rebuilding program to rebuild me. Or…did my program use THE EMERALDS? I…I can rebuild myself? …I CAN REBUILD MYSELF!"

Metal started to laugh out loud in happiness, glad to still live on after Earth's destruction. He then looked at the nuts and bolts and metal still floating in space.

"COME BACK TO LIFE, MY MINIONS!"

He put his hand out towards the parts as they suddenly began to rebuild their selves, Metal glowing during the process. When he was done, Doll and M.K floated in front of him.

"We're…alive again?" M.K asked himself.

"Sorry for the delay. I had my slaves work on reconstructing you two. I would have had you rebuild sooner, but I found Amic on such short notice."

"Amic? Oh yeah, the kid that spat on me! Did you kill him, Metal Lord?" Doll asked.

"There was no need. He destroyed himself, along with the planet!"

"Good. He deserved it." Metal looked out into space.

"However, his friends and his son got away."

"He has a son? And friends!" Doll was surprised.

"Yes. They got away from the explosion. However, I think I know what their next plan is."

"So where are we going?" M.K asked. Metal pointed outward.

"On to the Little Planet!"

(End flashback)

"So you were able to regenerate, huh?" Mitsuko asked.

"No, not regenerate, rebuild. I can only rebuild machines, not biological beings."

"So, you were able to survive Earth's destruction. How did you get here? The time portal was only useable for one person, and I was the one who used it."

"This is where the story beefs up."

(Flashback)

Metal, M.K and Doll stood in the edge of the woods, watching Shadow, Mitsuko, and other animal friends summon the time portal. They were surprised to see it.

"Ok, Mitsuko. We both know that this portal can only carry one of us. And we've agreed on who gets to go, right?"

"Of course, Shadow." Mitsuko stared down at the ground. Tears started to roll down his face, hitting the ground. Shadow came up and hugged him.

"It'll be ok. You'll like it there. And I'll be there, too," Shadow whispered. He stood back. "Now, you remember who you should talk to FIRST?"

"Sonic."

"Good. Now, go show them what you're made of."

Mitsuko waved his final goodbyes as he jumped into the portal. The portal began to shrink. Shadow started to think of how proud he was of Mitsuko and Amic. Suddenly, a stream of electricity flew into the portal, stopping it from shrinking. Electricity flowed around the portal. Shadow turned around, surprised to see Metal, M.K and Doll standing behind him.

"I'm glad you held this portal for me. I shall spare your life." Shadow stood still in shock as Doll and M.K jumped in the portal. Metal walked up to the portal. He turned around and looked at Shadow. Shadow quickly turned around, angry.

"I won't let you stop him!"

Shadow transformed and flew at Metal. Metal quickly put his hand out, expecting Shadow to fly right into it, killing himself. Shadow quickly stopped right in front of his hand. Metal gave a grin.

"You didn't think I'd REALLY spare your life, did you?"

Metal shot a beam, going straight through Shadow. Shadow's pupils disappeared as he fell back, reverting back to his normal form. He lied on the ground, dead. Metal laughed as he went into the portal. The electricity stopped flowing around the portal. It started to shrink, until there was nothing left.

(End Flashback)

"You…YOU KILLED SHADOW, TOO?" Mitsuko became very angry when he heard this. More electricity started to flow around him.

"I had to celebrate my last moments in that useless time. Once I reached the other side, I found you with the others. I was able to save Eggman from your attempt to destroy him along with the airship, and he was able to gather information, along with energy, thanks to Emerl and Metal Sonic. They were able to transfer the data and energy to us, and he we are now, stronger than ever! Now I'm as strong as I was in the other time, and I haven't even transformed yet!" Mitsuko listened to Metal with despair.

"But why? Why did you come to this time? You won in the other time! Why bother this one?"

"Earth blew up in that time! I had nothing to rule! Now that I'm here, I can rule this planet, no explosions included! Plus, I can now have 14 Chaos Emeralds! ALONG with the Master Emerald! All I have to do, is get rid of you and Sonic!"

"You're strong enough! You don't need more emeralds!"

"True, so true, but I love the pleasure of power. That's why I'm here now. For power. For those damn seven Chaos Emeralds!" Mitsuko looked up at Metal with determination.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let you get CLOSE to those emeralds! I'll stop you, I have my WORD on it!" Metal chuckled.

"You will try, my friend. But you WILL fail."


	11. A New Plan

A New Plan

Tails and Omega reached the lab. After Omega told Tails about Sonic's situation on the way there, Tails ran to the chamber Sonic was in. He couldn't see him, but Sonic could see Tails, running towards him VERY slowly.

"Oh no. Sonic could be aging 50x normal rate in there! I HAVE to reverse the Chaos warp, and quick!" Sonic kept training and listeneduntil Tails finished his 1 hour speech.

"You can't hear me, but it's ok. I don't think I'm aging at all. But I can't even get out of this barrier! But then again, I'm getting my training in! The space may seem small, but it's enough for me to punch and kick! AND I might even reach a new level of power if I keep training at this rate!" He saw Tails put his hand on the invincible barrier. He put his hand on the same spot.

"Get me out of here soon, Tails. Everyone's counting on me."

Mitsuko powered up some more, about to charge after Metal. Suddenly, Metal spoke.

"M.K, would you mind doing the honors for me?" Mitsuko became surprised.

"What! After all of your talk, you're going to back out? You must be afraid!"

"HA! Afraid? I'm just going to prove to you that we are too much for you and your friends. I can already sense a flaw in your power. And I'm going to let M.K bring it out to the light." M.K walked up next to Metal.

"You know what to do, right?"

"Of course, Metal Lord." Metal backed up a bit to watch the performance.

"You know I'm going to destroy you, right?" M.K chuckled.

"Yeah right."

They both disappeared. They reappeared in the sky. M.K threw a punch at Mitsuko. Mitsuko grabbed his fist, then his other fist. He then pushed M.K into the ground. Suddenly, dirt started to fly up from the ground. It led a trail, going straight for a few minutes. Then there was an explosion from underground. M.K was seen soaring from the exposion, Mitsuko following. Mitsuko kicked him back towards the ground, chasing him again. He swung a punch, but M.K quickly disappeared. Mitsuko landed on the ground. M.K appeared in front of him.

"Hahaha, you're dumber than Doll."

"Hey!" Doll yelled.

"You have no chance against me. You think you're winning because I'm messing with you. Stupid boy." Mitsuko got angry.

"Well I'M not playing!"

Mitsuko charged at M.K and punched him into the sky. M.K stopped in midair, Mitsuko stopping in front of him. Mitsuko started throwing blasts right in front of M.K. Smoke started to build up until Mitsuko stopped. He was surprised to see M.K gone when the smoke cleared.

"Stop running!"

M.K appeared behind Mitsuko and kicked him towards the ground. Mitsuko quickly powered up and flew back up behind M.K. He kicked M.K towards the ground. He then flew past M.K, turned around and punched him in the face. They began to spar for a second and quickly stopped.

"Good job. You're finally keeping up. But only for now."

"Why you!"

Mitsuko head-butted M.K in the face. Then he threw rapid punches, hitting M.K with each throw. He then fired a blast, sending M.K to the ground. Mitsuko landed across from him while he got up.

"Give up, M.K! It's over!" M.K started to laugh.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Even DOLL would have figured it out by now!"

"Figure out what?" M.K just smiled.

"Go ahead. Hit me. See what happens."

"I will! And I'm warning you now, you WON'T survive with the speed and strength I've got!"

Mitsuko charged for M.K. He threw a punch, but M.K dodged it. He then threw more punches and kicks, but M.K just continued to dodge them. He then punched Mitsuko in the gut and kicked him in the back of the head. Mitsuko's face slid in the dirt. Mitsuko got up.

"Tell me this, Mitsuko. If you're so strong and fast, then let's see you try to dodge this!"

M.K flew at Mitsuko and teleported behind him. He grabbed Mitsuko's arm, twisting it behind him.

"OWW! LET GO!"

M.K kneed Mitsuko in the gut and slammed him into the ground. He kicked him off the ground and kicked him around in the sky, kicking him like he was a pinball. He then kicked him back to the ground. Mitsuko got up, angered.

"Darn it! Why can't I catch him? And why can't I block his attacks?" Metal looked at M.K.

"That's enough, M.K. Your job is done."

"Aww man. I was hoping for more action." He landed next to Doll. Metal walked up to Mitsuko.

"Don't you see? You think you've reached your full power."

"What do you mean? This IS my full power!"

"I know. Something I expected from a weak hedgehog like you. But let me help you out a bit, just because I'm generous today. Look at yourself. Look at your quills. They've gotten longer."

"Yeah, so? What are you talking about?"

"Look at the quills, above your eyes. Notice anything?"

"No…Tell me what you're talking about!"

"You really ARE a stupid boy. Your front quills haven't grown. I noticed this when you were transforming. Getting any ideas about your power?"

"Just tell me!"

"Ugh! It means you haven't fully transformed yet! I can't believe you couldn't even sense it! Your power, especially your speed! You aren't FULLY in your hyper form yet! You probably couldn't even perfect it! You thought you were SOOOO strong, you were even able to surpass Shadow. I have to admit, you've passed his strength by a considerable amount. I'm surprised. But it's STILL not enough. Face it, WE CAN'T BE BEATEN!"Mitsuko stared at Metal in shock as heput his hand out towards Mitsuko. He then looked down as he reverted back to his base form.

"Do you have any last words before I kill you?"

"...Yeah." Mitsuko looked up at Metal. "You won't win. My grandpa will find a way to destroy you!" Metal suddenly got surprised.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Where has Sonic been? Where is he hiding?"

"For your information, I have NO idea! But mark my words; he's probably training to defeat you! I'm sure by the time he shows his face around you, you'll be nothing but nuts and bolts!"

"Ahh, I see." Metal put his hand down. "Well then, I'll just have to wait until he comes for me! I'm going to take…a 'trip' around this planet. If you see him before I do, let him know I'm looking for him." Metal started to turn around when Mitsuko suddenly spoke.

"Wait! I…I know where he is. I'll tell him to come here. Just…whatever you do…don't hurt anyone. PLEASE."

"Ah, so you have an IQ after all! Go ahead, then. Bring him to me. BUT," Metal walked up to Mitsuko's face. "If you EVER show your face around me again, I'll pound it in." Metal pushed Mitsuko's head back as M.K and Doll laughed. "NOW BRING HIM TO ME!"

Mitsuko took a few steps back, then quickly flew off. Doll walked up to Metal.

"So we gotta wait here now? This is going to be boring!"

"You fool! He doesn't know where Sonic is! And we're NOT going to stay here!"

"What do you think we should do, Metal Lord?" M.K asked.

"We're leaving. Our plans have changed a bit. Mitsuko has definitely gotten a LOT stronger since last time we fought. I'm actually starting to fear how strong Sonic might be. Our search for Sonic is going to wait for a while."

"So what do we do?" Doll asked.

"We're going to get the Chaos Emeralds. And the Master Emerald, too."

"Alright!" M.K exclaimed.

"Can we destroy stuff on the way?" Doll asked politely. Metal looked at him, mad. Doll backed up a bit.

"Please…?" Metal then smiled.

"I love your desire for destruction, Doll! Of course! We have to aware the humans of our reign, anyway. Let's go!" Metal, M.K and Doll flew off.

Rouge put Shadow on the ground. She looked at him as he awoke, a bit dizzy. He rubbed his head a bit. He looked at Rouge.

"Oh no. Not again. He put me down again, huh?" Rouge just looked into the sky. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mitsuko. I left him to fight Metal alone. But he's just a child! And I can't sense him anymore! He might be…" Shadow quickly got up.

"Sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait! You're not going to fight those androids again! You better not!" Shadow looked at Rouge with a small grin on his face.

"Thank you." Shadow flew off.

"Wait!" Rouge called. She started to chase after him, but stopped.

"The androids aren't that way. I guess he's making a smart decision after all." Suddenly, Mitsuko flew up to Rouge.

"Rouge!"

"Mitsuko! You're alright!" Mitsuko looked around.

"Where's Shadow?"

"Don't worry. He flew off. But not to fight the androids."

"Ok, good. Look, I tricked Metal into thinking that I was going to bring Sonic to him. He's waiting where we fought now. But he's planning on getting the Chaos Emeralds! Do you know where Knuckles-"

"Follow me!" Rouge and Mitsuko flew off towards the shrine.

Knuckles was at the Master Emerald. He looked at it very carefully. Chaos looked at Knuckles in confusion.

"I HAVE to do this, Chaos! It's the only way I'll be able to defeat Metal Sonic and his gang!"

Knuckles put his hand on the emerald. Suddenly, a bright green light shone. The Master Emerald's aura started to flow into Knuckles' arm. When it was over, the Master Emerald was just a gray emerald-shaped stone. But Knuckles had a green aura flowing around him.

"It's time to destroy Metal once and for all." Knuckles flew off.


	12. Metal’s Tenacity

Metal's Tenacity 

"Here we are. Station Square. The people here will be the first to hear of our conquest." Metal said as him and his mob flew above. They landed right in the middle of a parade. Everyone was surprised to see the three robots falling from the sky.

"Attention, pitiful humans! I, Metal Lord Sonic, will be your new emperor! And I would like to start off by annihilating the population and making this city my own!"

"Get off the stage, you Sonic wannabe!" a kid yelled as he threw his cup of soda at Metal. Metal became furious.

"M.K, Doll! Kill them!"

M.K and Doll flew off, blasting everyone one by one. Everyone screamed as they tried to run to a hiding spot, but fell to their destruction by the androids' hands.

Vector was jumping through the mountains, trying not to get caught by Metal, when suddenly Knuckles flew above and past him.

"Whoa! Where's Knuckles going to now? And why does he feel much stronger than ever? Something's about to brew, and I'm gonna be there to see it!" Vector flew off behind Knuckles, but keeping himself hidden from him.

Espio was still meditating on the rock while Charmy threw rocks off the cliff.

"I'm bored. Can we train or something?" Espio looked at Charmy, disturbed.

"Hold on, Charmy. I'm trying to make out what that strange power is."

"Aww…"

Charmy turned back around, walking towards the edge of the cliff when suddenly Shadow appeared in front of him. Charmy got scared as he stumbled back a bit. Espio opened his eyes, a bit surprised to see Shadow. Shadow had a small sad look on his face.

"What do you want, Shadow? I thought you didn't need us." Shadow turned his head to Charmy after Espio's mocking.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for jumping in to save me like that. It took a lot of guts for you to do what you did, even after I said how scared you all were."

"Hehe, no problem," Charmy said as he smiled a bit, proud of himself.

"It took guts for someone like YOU to do what you just did, too," Espio said to Shadow. Shadow gave a small smile back as he looked up into the sky. He then Chaos Controlled. He was gone.

M.K and Doll took out almost everyone in the city. There were still some survivors lying on the ground, but unconscious.

"That's what I call entertainment!" Metal exclaimed.

"It's been a long time since we've killed so many people!" Doll said. Suddenly, his scanner went off. So did M.K's and Metal's. They looked into the sky.

"I think Knuckles is heading towards us." Doll said.

"How did he survive our blasts? They were meant to kill him, along with everyone else. I'm even surprised Mitsuko and Rouge were able to survive us." M.K got a bit scared.

"Yeah, and how does he know where we are?" Doll asked. "We can't be sensed."

"Fools, it's the smoke caused from our destruction. And knowing Sonic's friends, they won't die until they're seen dead in our hands." Metal gave a small smile.

"There are readings of the Master Emerald coming from him, too. They keep challenging us, one by one. Could Knuckles actually be a threat to us?" M.K asked. Metal laughed out loud.

"Don't worry. Sonic's friends are VERY determined to stop us. But they will not."

They watched as Knuckles flew towards the city. Suddenly, he flew above them and landed across from them. He had a determined look on his face.

"Why Knuckles, it's nice to see you still alive and well. Now we can kill you personally." Metal greeted.

"Things are going to be different than last time. I've-"

"What?" Metal interrupted. "You've fused the Master Emerald into you, thinking that it'll give you a chance in beating us. And now you're here to do so. I wasn't born yesterday, Knuckles. I know what you and your friends would do, JUST to destroy me. But it's sad, because no matter WHAT you do, I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!" Knuckles was surprised to hear Metal finish his sentence like that.

"Even IF you know what I did, it won't matter. Because you have YET to see my true power."

"And THAT doesn't matter, either. Doll will dispose of you himself. Take care of him, Doll."

"Hey! Why can't I fight? Doll has taken all of the big fights! All I did was play around with the other hedgehog!" M.K complained.

"You fool. I ALWAYS send out the weakest. If I sent you out now, and Knuckles somehow manages to beat you, there's no use into having Doll fight," Metal explained. "You ALWAYS have to have a back-up, and you're the back-up."

"Oh, I get it. Great thinking, Metal Lord." They looked on as Doll walked up to Knuckles a bit.

"Are you ready to lose, AGAIN?"

"We'll see about that."

Doll charged at Knuckles. He quickly stopped in front of him. Knuckles didn't move an inch.

"You must be too scared to move. What a shame." Doll grabbed Knuckles' neck, choking him.

"Let's see you move NOW, echidna!"

Knuckles became surprised when suddenly he powered up, pushing Doll off of him. A green aura flowed around Knuckles as he continued to power up. A huge wind started to blow as he powered up even more. Knuckles started to glow a bit, his pupils disappearing. Doll started to shake in fear, M.K and Metal staring in awe. Doll quickly turned around.

"He's too strong for me, Metal Lord! I think M.K should take things from here!"

"Don't be a coward! Fight him!"

Doll turned around as Knuckles flew up to him and kicked him into the air. He flew up and pounded Doll back into the ground. Doll quickly flew back up and threw an uppercut, missing. He started punching for Knuckles, but Knuckles dodged each one. He then punched Doll in the gut, flew up high into the sky, and came down hard on Doll, sending him to the ground again. It took a few seconds, but Doll got back up. He looked at Metal.

"You see? He's too powerful for me! I can't keep fighting him!" Metal was furious to see Knuckles do what he did to Doll.

"What are you doing standing here? Get him!"

"But he'll destroy me!" M.K was surprised to hear Doll yell at Metal like that, and not even say 'Metal Lord' afterwards. Metal got angry, but then gave a small smile.

"You're right Doll. I'm the wrong one, here. You can stop fighting now. I promise you, Knuckles won't destroy you." Doll was surprised to see Metal react like that. So was M.K.

"O, ok. You heard him, M.K, you're next."

"Finally! It's MY turn to shine!"

Knuckles landed across from them again as M.K stepped up. Doll turned around, facing Knuckles. But Metal continued to look at Doll.

"However…" Doll got scared as began to turn around, hearing what Metal had to say.

"I will destroy you!"

Metal threw his arm, slicing Doll straight in half. Doll's upper body flew off a distance, landing near Knuckles. Knuckles and M.K were surprised to see Metal do that. M.K quickly turned around.

"Metal Lord! I don't think that really-"

"Destroy him! Along with the other half-dead humans!"

"But Metal Lord!"

"Do you want me to destroy you, too?"

"Uhh…no sir."

"Then destroy this area!"

M.K looked down for a few seconds. He then yelled as an explosion occurred. Knuckles put his guard up as the explosion engulfed him, along with Doll, the half-dead humans, and the buildings.


	13. Knuckles the Guardian

Knuckles the Guardian

Rouge and Mitsuko reached the shrine. But they didn't see the Master Emerald.

"Oh no! Where's the emerald?" Misuko asked. Rouge flew to Chaos.

"Chaos, where's the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald? And where's Knuckles?"

"Blub blub, blub." Rouge looked at Mitsuko.

"Don't worry. The Chaos Emerals are inside Chaos. Knuckles fused the Master Emerald with himself. And he went to fight Metal." Mitsuko's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know what he said? All he did was make water noises!"

"Let's just say, I learned his language behind Knuckles' back."

"Blub blub."

"We'd love to! Thank you!"

"What did he say now?"

"He said we can stay until he gets back. Until then, pay close attention to that direction." Rouge pointed out to the west. "Chaos said he flew off that way."

"Good idea. Do you think Knuckles got strong enough to defeat Metal?"

"Of course. He's not the stupidest guy on earth, you know."

The buildings in the city were still intact. Knuckles looked down at Doll's legs. Suddenly, they exploded. He was surprised to see M.K's blow up his own partner.

"Now that we've gotten those bugs out of the way…" Knuckles looked up at M.K.

"…I can go to full power. You're next, Knuckles." Knuckles became even more surprised.

"What do you mean?"

M.K started to power up, the last thing Knuckles expected. A strong wind started to blow. The windows on the buildings started to break.

"What's going on? He's powering up, but I still can't sense him!"

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light. When it faded, Knuckles and M.K still stood, facing each other.

"Haha, what's the matter? You seem afraid, Knuckles."

"No! Far from it in fact! Now, tell me how you can do that! Did you really power up? Or did you do that to trick me?"

"Of course I powered up. I, unlike Doll who had an Infinite Energy Generator, have Chaos power as a source. It's cloaked so that it can't be sensed. It makes me a BIT stronger, so I have to power up to actually reach full power. Not much significant change, but it destroys the small advantage someone might have against me, like you."

"No matter. I'll still destroy you."

"Ha! You're even more amusing that I imagined!" Knuckles smiled.

"Well we'll see if you still feel that way after I've beaten you."

"Such a fighter spirit! I'll enjoy killing you, Knuckles."

"You keep using that name. It seems you've mistaken me for someone else." Knuckles got in a stance.

"So…" A vein popped out of Knuckles' head. "Allow me to introduce myself!"

Knuckles started to power up. The ground beneath them broke into a small crater. M.K started sliding back a bit as the wind pushed him. He got a grip of the ground. A flash came from Knuckles. When it disappeared, Knuckles was still powering up a bit, small green electricity sparking from him. M.K became surprised.

"The Knuckles that you know is gone!"

"What? Who are you then?"

"I am…the guardian. And as for you, well, you're history." Knuckles started humming a laugh to himself.

"I'm impressed, 'guardian.' Your power is astounding. I'm sure you'll prove to be a most satisfying opponent."

"Don't count on it."

Mitsuko and Rouge looked into the distance as they felt a huge power.

"Whoa! What strength! Is that Knuckles?" Rouge said in shock.

"Yeah, it is. He's even stronger than me! He might just be able to do it!"

Knuckles stopped chuckling.

"You know you made one critical mistake. You should have never emptied this city of its entire population."

"Why is that?"

"Because as long as there are no innocent bystanders to get in the way, I'm free to fight you with the BEST of my ability."

"So what's stopping you?" Knuckles smiled.

"You know, that's a really good question."

Knuckles stuck his hand out towards M.K. Green energy particles started flowing into his hand, gathering energy. Green electricity flowed through his arm. M.K got into defense mode as Knuckles stood straight up, hand still out towards M.K. He shot the blast, destroying over half of the city. M.K was pushed back by the blast, being engulfed in it.

When it was over, Knuckles' hand was smoking. M.K slowly climbed out of the rubble. He looked around. Suddenly, he saw Knuckles headed towards him. He jumped up and threw a punch. Knuckles quickly stopped in front of him, flew to the side, flew further forwards, and flew back, kicking M.K in the back. M.K stumbled as he regained his balance.

He turned around as Knuckles threw a kick towards his head. M.K flew back, keeping a distance between the two. He kept jumping back when Knuckles appeared from behind and kicked him into the sky. M.K stopped himself before he could start falling. Knuckles appeared across from him.

"This is unbelievable! How could you have gained so much power from ONE emerald?"

"You wanna know what's even MORE unbelievable?"

Knuckles started to power up again. This time he started glowing pink. A stronger wind blew from him. M.K was speechless as he continued to get stronger.

Mitsuko was shaking, shocked to feel so much power. Rouge could do nothing but look into the sky, shaking as Mitsuko was.

Knuckles flew and kicked M.K in the head. M.K made a complete spin as Knuckles head-butted him in the chin. They started sparring. Their elbows collided as they continued sparring. They flew away from each other and flew back toward each other, colliding shoulders. They disappeared as pounding noises could be heard throughout the sky.

M.K's arm went straight across Knuckles' face as he punched him. He then came back with his elbow and knocked Knuckles to the ground. Knuckles landed on his feet as he looked up. M.K charged a blast, firing it straight at Knuckles.

"Let's see you survive THAT!"

Knuckles threw his arm, pushing the blast with it. The ground started shaking as he continued to push against it. Suddenly, it bounced back, heading for M.K. Knuckles shot a blast, pushing M.K's blast even faster.

"How…? How…did he reflect that?"

All M.K could do was stare in shock as his blast overwhelmed him. When it flew off, M.K still floated in the air, or at least, what was left of him. The only thing left was his skeleton. It fell to the ground, landing next to Metal. Metal became furious.

"Damn you, M.K!"

He threw his hand out towards M.K, obliterating what was left. He looked at Knuckles.

"You think you're tough! But you're hanging with the big boys now. Don't think defeating me will be as easy as disposing of the other two fools."

"What do you mean? You're the one who told them to fight me! They were being smart. You were just being stubborn."

"I've seen your power. And by the looks of it, you still don't have a chance against me." Knuckles chuckled a bit.

"Well look again. Because this time, I'm not holding back."

Knuckles started to power up again. This time, he went to full power.


	14. They're Coming

They're Coming

Knuckles powered up to full power, a pink aura surrounding him. He continued to glow red and pink. Metal put his hands out; ready to take whatever Knuckles gave him. Suddenly, Knuckles disappeared.

"What the?"

Knuckles appeared behind him and elbowed him in the head. Metal stumbled a bit and turned around. Knuckles punched him with his right fist, then his left fist, and then his elbow. He continued to punch and kick him in the head. At the last punch, Metal slid back a bit, then stopped. He grabbed Knuckles' arm and moved it to the side, kicking him.

They flew up, sparring for a bit. They kicked each other back, and flew back towards each other, colliding elbows. Knuckles threw a lot of punches, but Metal dodged them all. He flew back a bit.

"Wow. Not bad. I might have to go to 100 percent after all."

"Get back here!"

They continued colliding with each other. Metal threw a punch, but Knuckles disappeared and reappeared behind him. He rammed Metal to the ground. Metal quickly flipped as Knuckles flew off of him, landing on his feet. Knuckles flew up and kicked him. Metal slid on the ground face first.

"No way. He beat me. How can he beat me? No! He can't beat me!" Metal got up.

Espio was still meditating and Charmy was taking a nap. Suddenly, Espio jumped up.

"Charmy!" Charmy jerked out of sleep.

"What, what? I was having a wonderful dream until you woke me!"

"Focus into space! Hurry!"

They both began focusing on space when suddenly they both felt a very large power.

"Whoa! It's like they got stronger!" Charmy looked at Espio. "That's not it, though, is it?"

"It's worse! They're heading this way!"

Vector finally reached what was left of Station Square. He ran behind a building as he watched Knuckles and Metal fight.

"Alright, Knuckles. Let's see how much you've changed."

Knuckles quickly shot a blast. Metal jumped out of the way into the sky. He landed back on the ground across from him.

"It's a shame that you decided to get in my way. My plan had nothing to do with you. I only wanted to get the emeralds and destroy Sonic. Killing you is something I want to do, but not HAVE to. Why don't you just leave me alone, and run along."

"I've made stupid decisions in my life, but not something as stupid as that."

"Fine! I'll MAKE you move! That'll be a stupid move on your part." Metal floated until he was standing in front of Knuckles. Knuckles made his aura glow more.

Metal uppercut Knuckles in the chin. Knuckles threw a punch, but Metal ducked and punched him in the gut. He came up and elbowed Knuckles' head to the ground. Knuckles jumped up and back-flipped over Metal's kick. He did another one, dodging Metal's kick again. He flipped a few times until he was a distance from Metal. He popped his neck and spat to the ground.

"You're really fast. But you're still weak. I've felt harder punches."

"No way! Impossible! You're bluffing! I'm not buying it! No mere mortal can equal ME in power! Emerald or no emerald!"

Metal charged at Knuckles. Knuckles threw a punch, but Metal jumped over him. He turned into a ball and used his homing attack, hitting Knuckles in the back. Knuckles quickly spun around and kicked him. Metal punched him. Knuckles head-butted him. Metal slid against the ground until he finally stopped.

"You can't keep this up! You'll tire out!"

"And you're not perfect. You'll make a mistake before I go down."

They started pushing against each other, both of them screaming. They flew up into the sky. Knuckles flew back down and punched Metal in the face. He opened his mouth and shot a blast. Metal put his hand out, defending against it. Knuckles quickly flew towards him again, punching him in the gut. He then double-axed him into the ocean. Metal landed on a rock.

"Knuckles isn't supposed to be THIS strong. I didn't even think SONIC could be this strong! Wait! If Knuckles is this strong, and Sonic is supposedly training to fight me…no! I HAVE to get those emeralds. Otherwise, I'll be no match for him!" Knuckles jumped into the water.

"I gotta get away from this echidna! And fast!"

Metal yelled as a huge bubble formed and headed for Knuckles. Knuckles shot a blast, keeping it from hitting him.

They flew out of the water, sparring. Metal punched Knuckles into a building and put his hand out, blowing it up. He landed across from the explosion. Knuckles came from behind and kicked him into another building, blowing it up also. Metal appeared behind him and kicked him, but he blocked it.

Knuckles grabbed Metal's face and ran. He was about to throw him to the ground when Metal suddenly grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground on his back. Holding the back of Metal's head Knuckles flipped onto his stomach, slamming Metal into the ground next to him.

Metal got out of the ground, swinging Knuckles around. He threw him. Metal started screaming, powering up.

"Sonic Boom!"

Knuckles landed when suddenly Metal flew straight into Knuckles' stomach, leaving a streak behind him. Knuckles' pupils shrunk, as he stood stunned. He then punched Metal in the gut, Metal's pupils shrinking. They started trading blows in the gut.

They flew up into the sky. Metal kicked Knuckles higher up. Knuckles stopped and shot a blast, hitting Metal. Metal landed, Knuckles landing across from him.

"Not bad for a machine, especially one that went through so many stages. And yet, you still have others to go."

"You don't know what you're talking about! I AM the ultimate Metal Sonic! There are no improvements to be made!" Metal then laughed.

"I get it. You're messing with my head, aren't you? I THINK that you're strong, but you're the one who's weak. This fight fascinates me to no end. However, I have an appointment with the emeralds that I must make, so I will be on my way."

"I'd like to see you try. The emeralds are inside Chaos. You won't be able to get them out."

"What!" Metal started to think to himself. He then looked back at Knuckles.

"That won't stop me from getting the emeralds. I'll just absorb him, too."

"No! I won't let you!"

Metal's eyes glowed as a huge bright light shone, blinding Knuckles. Vector, who was also watching, became blinded also. Metal disappeared.

Knuckles yelled as he rubbed his eyes. After a few minutes, he sight became normal again.

"Oh no! Chaos!" Knuckles flew off for the shrine.

Vector's eyesight became normal when he saw Knuckles fly off.

"Uh oh, I better hurry! Knuckles may need my help!" Suddenly, Metal passed over him, following Knuckles.

"What? I thought he was already gone! Oh, that's it! He doesn't know where the shrine is! I better try to get to the shrine before he does!"

Mitsuko and Rouge were sitting next to Chaos when Knuckles suddenly appeared. He flew towards them. He looked around, confused.

"Knuckles! Did you beat him?" Mitsuko asked.

"What? No! I thought he came here!"

"What? He's not here!" Rouge said in concern.

"But if he's not here, then…"

Knuckles slowly turned around as he saw Metal standing at the top of the shrine.


	15. Fallen Defenses

Fallen Defenses

Mitsuko, Rouge and Knuckles stared as they saw Metal standing on the rock behind them.

"Hello, Knuckles. Thanks for bringing me here. It pleases me greatly."

"Oh great. I thought he was already here! He tricked me into leading him here! Now what? If he merges with Chaos and the emeralds, it's all over!" Mitsuko looked at Knuckles.

"What is he doing here? He can't get the emeralds. They're inside Chaos!" Knuckles looked at Mitsuko in surprise.

"He doesn't know," Knuckles thought to himself. "They don't even know why he's here!" Metal looked at Chaos.

"I've been aching for this moment for so long. I have sniffed the bouquet and now, it is time to drink." Metal jumped down across from Knuckles.

Metal started powering up, making a faint golden aura. It became more and more solid gold. Knuckles looked on in surprise, along with Rouge.

"What's he doing? Was he holding back against me? Is he…transforming?"

Metal continued powering up, dust floating into the sky. When he stopped, he was golden. Knuckles stared in shock.

"Well now, let's get started, shall we?"

Metal started walking slowly towards Chaos. He passed Knuckles and stopped.

"What's wrong? You're frightened? You thought you could beat me, didn't you?"

"You said you were at 100 percent."

"Yeah, 100 percent BASE power." Knuckles just continued to stare at the ground in shock.

"Don't be ashamed. You feel my power, it is hard to bare." Rouge looked at Metal.

"What do you mean? It's not YOUR power! You stole it by taking the energies of the chaos emeralds, ALONG with Sonic's and Mitsuko's!"

"What? Fool! Stole it? They're part of greatness now! I've given them all a purpose."

"You're nuts!"

Vector arrived, but kept himself hidden from everyone.

"Whoa! Did Metal transform? He's…invincible!"

Metal continued walking towards Chaos when Mitsuko landed in front of him, his arms crossed.

"Hey! You said you would stay in your spot until Sonic arrived!"

"Yes, I see that. How rude of me. There must be some way I can make up disobeying a little boy."

"Yeah! Go back to your spot! You can't get the emeralds! They're inside Chaos!"

"Yes, yes, I see your point. But I have a different plan to go with." Metal's bottom opened up, releasing a tail with a sharp point. He raised it over his shoulder. Knuckles became surprised.

"Mitsuko! He came here to absorb the emeralds AND Chaos! Stop him! Look out!"

Metal swung his tail, but Mitsuko dodged it. He continued dodging Metal's stabs. Metal grabbed his arm and flipped him. He stepped on Mitsuko's other arm.

"Now you will pay for trying to trick me!"

Suddenly, Knuckles flew up and kicked him in the face. Mitsuko got up.

"Thanks, Knuckles. That was close. What were you saying about him absorbing Chaos?"

"He plans on absorbing Chaos, so he can have him AND the emeralds! We have to stop him! But he's too strong!"

"I…should have told you all about his transformation earlier." Mitsuko looked at Metal. "We won't let you get him, Metal!" Mitsuko transformed into his hyper form. Metal looked at Chaos and Rouge.

"I wouldn't run, if I were you. My incredible speed could stop you at ANY moment." He looked back at Knuckles and Mitsuko.

Mitsuko quickly charged at Metal. He threw a punch, but Metal disappeared. He reappeared above him and slammed him to the ground. Knuckles flew in for a punch, but Metal blocked it. He grabbed Knuckles' leg and elbowed him in the arm, breaking it. He then kicked him in the face. Knuckles went flying back, sliding against the dirt. He could barely move.

"Ugh, damn!"

Metal kicked Mitsuko into the air. He landed a distance from Metal. Metal started walking towards him as Mitsuko got up.

Mitsuko slowly put his fingertips together.

"Alright, Mitsuko. Just like training with daddy. Focus…"

Energy started forming between Mitsuko's hands. He started powering up. "Please work this time…" Mitsuko whispered to himself. Metal continued to walk towards him.

"Now, Metal…"

Rouge became shocked.

"Chaos, get down!"

"Chaos Barrage…x10!"

Mitsuko's power instantaneously increased 10 times for that small instant as he shot a beam straight at Metal. Half of the island was disintegrated. Vector was able to get out of the way of the blast. When the dust cleared, Metal was nowhere to be found.

"I…did it!"

"No, look!" Knuckles warned, still on the ground.

Metal floated from beneath the ledge. He was a bit scratched, but still fightable nonetheless. He landed across from Mitsuko. Everyone was shocked.

"Mitsuko just gave 10 times everything he had! And all it did was scratch him! What now? No one can win against that thing!" Vector said.

"Are you through playing games, Mitsuko?" Metal asked. He started walking towards Mitsuko.

"You can't stop me, Mitsuko. It's useless to resist. I'm amused by your efforts, but I have run out of patience. The road of life ends here for you. You've reached a dead end." Rouge looked at Mitsuko, saddened to see Mitsuko fail.

"Mitsuko…run…please…"

Metal stopped in front of Mitsuko. He looked at Chaos and smiled.

"Run, Chaos! Now!"

Metal punched Mitsuko really hard, breaking his neck. Mitsuko flew in the air and landed. Metal walked up to him and picked him up by the neck as Mitsuko slowly reverted back to his normal form.

"Leave him alone, Metal!" Knuckles yelled. "He's already down. That's enough!"

"Mitsuko!" Vector said to himself. "That fiend!"

"I could absorb your Chaos Ring energy, Mitsuko. But I have all that I need of your ring powers already." Metal put his hand out towards Mitsuko's stomach. "You are of no value to me anymore. You are just, refused."

"No…" Rouge said.

"Goodbye."

Metal shot a blast straight through Mitsuko's chest. Mitsuko shook as it went through him. He screamed out loud as the beam disappeared. Blood dripped from his gut. His pupils disappeared as he became limp.

Vector became shocked as he watched the beam go through Mitsuko.

Tails was typing when suddenly he felt a power disappear.

"Oh no. Someone…died."

Sonic was training in the chamber when he felt energy slowly drop to nothing. He looked up, shocked.

"Oh no. Mitsuko…MITSUKO!"

Espio and Charmy felt energy disappear.

"It seems our defenses against Metal are dropping." He looked over and saw Charmy sniffing. He was about to cry. He looked back out into the sky. "I just hope things don't get worse from here."

Knuckles got up, angry.

"No! What a beast!"

Metal threw Mitsuko's body into the small pool of water behind him. Tears swelled up and rolled down her cheek as Rouge stared at Mitsuko's arm float to the bottom of the pool. She looked at Metal.

"YOU BASTARD! HE WAS JUST A CHILD!"

Metal started walking towards Knuckles.

"Now, if you won't get out of my way, I will have to dispose of you too." Metal started running towards him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Rouge came out of nowhere and started running towards Metal.

"Rouge! No!"

Rouge jumped up and started spinning. She used her Screw Attack, slamming Metal to the ground. When the dust cleared, he was standing in front of her. He swung his tail.

"Get out of the way!"

Knuckles rammed Rouge out of the way and dodged Metal's tail swing. They jumped into the air and started sparring, Knuckles barely keeping up with his left arm broken. Metal slapped him with his tail. He started attempting to stab him. Metal slammed him to the ground.

"Oh no. It doesn't look like he'll be able to hold him off for very long," Vector said.

Metal kicked Knuckles, making him slide against the ground. Metal flew up and kicked him in the face a few times. He then spun around, slapping Knuckles into the air. As Knuckles was in freefall, Metal flew up and punched him back to the ground. He landed his knee on Knuckles' gut. He punched him in the gut a few times, picked him up by the neck, and slammed his fist into his gut again.

Knuckles fell to his knees, holding himself with one arm. Metal slammed his elbow in his back, sending Knuckles' face into the ground. He flipped him over on his back. Knuckles groaned as he coughed up blood.

"I never planned on humiliating you in front of your girlfriend like this. It's a simple merger. That is all. Your interference is the cause of your pain."

Knuckles slowly got back up as Metal punched him in the gut and slammed him to the ground again.

"I'd have to say, you really are the endurance type. It's time for your endurance to expire."

Metal picked Knuckles up from behind, holding his neck. Knuckles could barely move.

"You, you monster. You disgust me! Nothing could be more detestable than killing someone who was down!"

"Aw, your words hurt me. But that's ok. All that you fail to understand will now be made clear to you."

"It's perfectly clear what you are you Sonic-looking freak! Let go of me AHH!"

Metal punched Knuckles in the back. He then raised his tail, ready to stick it straight through him. Suddenly, a hand lied on Metal's shoulder. He turned around when he was punched in the face. He dropped Knuckles as he flew back a bit, and then landed. He was surprised to see Chaos standing over Knuckles.


	16. Metal Transforms AGAIN?

Metal Transforms…AGAIN?

Metal looked at Chaos standing above Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Chaos.

"Chaos…you can't…fight him. He's too…strong. Run. Hurry!" Metal started walking towards them.

"You should listen to your friend, Chaos. You may have caught me off-guard, but that won't save you from me."

Chaos started walking backwards. Metal passed Knuckles, still walking towards Chaos. Vector started shaking.

"Oh no. Chaos won't be able to protect himself." Vector said. "And Rouge can't do anything either. There HAS to be something I can do…"

Knuckles slowly got up.

"I…won't…let you…Metal." Metal turned around and laughed.

"Your arm is broken! You can hardly walk! You can't stop me from doing ANYTHING!"

"You may have…broken my arm. But I'm gonna…TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD!"

Knuckles flew at Metal, still holding his arm. Metal jumped up and flipped over Knuckles. He then kicked him in the face. Knuckles landed on his feet, barely keeping balance. Metal flew up and punched him. Knuckles slid on the ground face first and stopped, motionless.

"So much for that strategy. Now do you have anything else for me, or can I get on with my work?"

No answer. Metal smiled as he turned his head and walked towards Chaos again. Vector jumped off of the cliff, heading above Metal.

"It looks like I'll have to dirty myself after all."

"Chaos, let's get out of here now!" Rouge warned. "We can't let Metal absorb you!"

"It doesn't matter, Chaos! Even IF you try to run, I will just catch you, and I will dispose of you quicker."

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Everyone looked up at the voice. It was Vector. Metal smiled.

"You fool. You are nowhere NEAR my power. Don't make a foolish mistake. Savor your life while you still have it. Besides, you are nothing but a pothole in my road to success."

"I may be a pothole, Metal, but I'll be ONE HELL OF A DEEP POTHOLE! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vector started screaming at the top of his lounges. A loud eerie screeching noise echoed from his mouth. Metal screamed as he fell to his knees, holding his ears, along with Rouge. Chaos just stood there.

"STOP IT!" Metal yelled.

Vector stopped screaming for a second and looked at Chaos.

"Why are you still here? Take Rouge and get out of here, right now!"

Vector continued screaming. Rouge lied down, trying to keep the noise out. Knuckles still lied, unconscious. Vector flew down to Metal, still yelling. All Metal could do was yell in pain as Vector picked him up. He slammed him into the ground. As he still screamed, he shot blasts in the hole Metal was in.

"Let's see you get out of this!"

Espio and Charmy jumped up when they heard a faint eerie echo come into the mountains.

"Espio! It's Vector, isn't it?"

"Yes! Why is his energy fading? What is he doing? He knows he can die if he fires blasts AND screams at the same time! Damn you, Vector! Stop it!"

Vector kept firing blasts from his mouth as he screamed. Chaos walked over to Rouge and picked her up. He began to fly away with her in his arms. He stopped and turned around, looking at Vector. Vector stopped screaming and firing blasts.

"Well, that's it. I feel like all of my energy's been drained. At least I bought Chaos some time."

Rouge slowly let go of her ears and looked at Vector.

"Hey! What was that for? My ears could have bled, you jerk! I'm a bat, in case you forgot!"

Vector looked at Chaos and Rouge. He suddenly became surprised.

"Chaos, look out! He's behind you!"

Metal swung his tail and stabbed Chaos. Chaos dropped Rouge as he fell into a paralyzed state.

"NOO!" Rouge screamed as she fell.

Chaos started shrinking, being sucked into Metal's tail like an eyedropper. He continued shrinking until there was nothing left but a drop of water on Metal's tail. It fell to the ground.

"Oh no…Chaos…" Rouge said in grief.

Metal fell to the ground. He started walking towards Vector.

"Now that I have 14 emeralds, I have all that I need. Thanks for making my visit enjoyable, but now, you will pay." Vector could do nothing but stare into a dark abyss as he fainted. He hit the ground. Metal smiled and turned around. He looked at Rouge.

"I guess he decided to die BEFORE I killed him." Metal started to walk towards Rouge.

"Now, it's YOUR turn-UGH!"

Metal suddenly stopped. He started shaking violently. He started flashing different colors. His body started growing. His middle metallic quill shrunk into nothing, while the other grew further out, bending downward. Each of his feet separated, giving him two big toes, like Chaos'. Rouge shook in fear.

"What the…? No way. I'm…done for…"

Espio quickly stood up.

"Oh no! What kind of power is that? It's horrible!"

"Is that Metal? How did he get so strong?"

"I don't know, Charmy, but things might get a little heated up from here."

Rouge stared at the 'new' Metal. He had long quills hanging from the topsides of his head. His entire blue body was a bit transparent. It looked as if he was made out of rubber. His eyes glowed red, along with something in his head that was glowing red. Rouge started to run away when Metal appeared in front of her.

"Don't be afraid, Rouge. Everyone has to die SOME day."

"You monster!"

Rouge turned around and began to fly when Metal stretched his arm out and grabbed her. He pulled her to his face.

"I feel SOOOO much better. Don't worry; I'm in a REALLY generous mood right now." Metal threw her to the ground.

"I KNOW now that Sonic has no chance of defeating me. However, that doesn't mean I don't want to fight him. I'm going to go on a trip of destruction for a while. Tell Sonic that he had better find me! If not, I'll destroy this damn planet!"

"Leave the people alone!"

"Then tell Sonic to come to me! I'm giving you all a chance to live! You better make good use of it, because once I have defeated Sonic, you ALL will become my slaves!" Metal started walking off.

"Wait!" Metal turned around.

"I…don't know where Sonic is. But PLEASE…give us some time."

"DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU? I know good and well that you ALL know where he is! I don't know why you fools continue to hide him from me. He has NO chance now!"

"Look! I honestly don't know where he is. We all have been expecting him to come to us, but he hasn't shown up! If we knew where he was, we would have all sat and waited on him! I honestly would like to know where he is, too." Metal started thinking.

"Fine! I guess I can believe you. Besides, you have no reason to lie. I suppose I will leave the people here alone, FOR NOW. I'll give you…2 days to find Sonic and bring him to me. If not, I will find you, and YOU will be the one who pays. Got it?"

Rouge shook her head in fear as Metal smiled.

"Until then."

Metal flew off. Rouge stared into the sky until Metal could not be seen anymore. She looked down, letting her tears hit the ground.

"Damn you, Sonic. Why aren't you here?"

At the ARK, Shadow was continuing his research on Chaos energy. He looked up and into the stars outside the window.

"I wonder how everyone is doing? I hope they've already won."

Suddenly, a flash of light shone in front of him. He shielded his eyes until the light went away. He moved his arm to reveal Shadow standing in front of him.

"I see you're back. Was the training enough? Did you defeat Metal?" Shadow looked down.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You've gotten REALLY strong, Shadow, but as long as Metal knows all of your moves, he's always a step ahead."

"Metal? It was his little friend who made a fool out of me. And besides," Shadow looked back up. "I'm not Shadow. YOU are." Shadow looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You know good and well, that I'm just a mere clone. It's YOUR moves that Metal knows. It should be YOU fighting down there, not me."

"Yeah, right. If I went down there right now, I'd have no chance against anyone. I haven't gotten any stronger since Sonic and I fought side-by-side."

"That's true. But maybe if we somehow became one…" Shadow looked at his clone in surprise.

"No! NO WAY! I'm NOT fighting, and I'm NOT fusing with you!"

"Come on! If you and I were one, we could take down Metal, no sweat!"

"Tell me, do you know how strong Metal is?"

"I haven't felt his power since I felt Mitsuko die off. I think Metal was attempting to take the emeralds. But still, I can give a good bet we'd give Metal a hard time!"

Shadow looked into space.

"No. Not until I know for sure how strong Metal is. When I feel his power myself, THEN I'll decide whether or not to fuse. Either way, I doubt I'll say yes."

"Fine with me!" Both Shadows walked their separate ways, one to continue his research and the other to the window.

Tails was in the lab still attempting to free Sonic from the chamber when he heard a knock at the door. He walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see a half-destroyed Tails Doll lying on the ground.

"P…p…p…p…please. Reb…b…b…build me. Attemp…p…pting to reboo…o…o" Doll shut off. Tails just stared at it. He looked at the chamber Sonic was in, then back at Doll.

"You're evil. You sided with Metal…but I suppose I can help."

Rouge looked at Knuckles. She walked over to him and put her hand on his head. She started to cry again.

"I have to find Sonic. And fast."

She flew off. The island was still, with nothing but the wind blowing. There was a small rustling sound of the trees. It felt as if it was a cemetary. A cemetary with an unusual number of people lying in peace. Three people too many.

The wind continued to blow until it finally stopped. The blades of grass motionless. The only thing left was the last drop of water from Metal's tail, rolling down until it slid into the pool of water at the bottom of the small slope .


	17. Troubled Time Out

Troubled Time Out 

Metal appeared on the outside of a forest that was on a ledge near a large city. Metal smiled as he leaned on the tree next to him. He wrapped his long liquefied tail around it.

"How wonderful. A planet not yet touched that I don't mind destroying. I guess I can cause all of my destruction here. I'm sure Sonic is bound to show up on Earth. I'll sense it. Right now, its time to show the people of Little Planet WHO…I…AM!" Metal pulled out the tree with his tail and flung it towards the city. He flew off to the city.

Rouge sat at the table in the kitchen. Tails and Amy entered the room with baby Amic in Amy's hands. Amy sat down and put a bottle into Amic's mouth.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way." She turned to Tails. "When are you going to get Sonic out of there? Everyone needs him right now!"

"I'm trying as best as I can! I really am! But right now, freeing him is going to have to wait. Doll is waiting to be fixed. I have to help him."

"He's on Metal's side! How could you help him first?"

"I don't think he's on Metal's side anymore! You…just gotta trust me on this." Tails walked out of the room. Amy turned to Rouge.

"So, where's everyone? You said everyone was trying to help stop Metal. Who's everyone?" Rouge looked down, a tear growing in her eye.

"It doesn't matter now. They're all dead. DEAD!" Rouge started to cry.

"DEAD? Who's dead? PLEASE don't tell me…" Rouge looked up at Amy.

"Yes. Vector, Knuckles…and even Mitsuko." Amy became surprised.

"Mit…Mit…Mitsuko?" She looked at the floor. A tear came out of her eye.

"Mitsuko!" Amy fell to her knees, Amic still in her hands. She looked up with an angry face.

"I'LL GET YOU, METAL!" She started to run out when Rouge stepped in front of her.

"Don't even bother. You know good and well you can't do anything about it. We are just gonna have to wait until Tails can get Sonic out of that chamber." Rouge looked down.

"Not that it matters, anyway. Mitsuko told me, that Sonic didn't get any bit stronger since Mitsuko first arrived. He's as useless as everyone else now."

"Oh no." Rouge looked at Amy.

"Oh no what?"

"It's…all my fault! Sonic kept saying that he didn't need to train. All I did was agree with him, JUST so he'd fall in love with me! I should have encouraged him to prepare! It's all my fault!"

"No, Amy. It's not your fault. Sonic didn't think Metal would be so strong. None of us thought he'd be so strong." Rouge suddenly had a surprised look on her face.

"Hey! I wonder where Shadow went? He would sure ease my pain right now."

The Shadow clone continued to stare out in space when he noticed a huge comet that flew right past him. It was heading towards Earth, and fast. He quickly turned to Shadow, who was doing his research.

"Hey! Did you see that? It was this HUGE comet, heading straight for Earth." Shadow became surprised.

"Did you say…comet?"

"Yeah! A huge one, heading for Earth." Shadow looked down. He held his head for a second, and then looked up.

"Don't worry about it. It's none of our concern. Just go back to whatever you were doing."

"Are you sure? I felt strong power from that comet?"

"JUST LEAVE IT!" Shadow clone became surprised.

"Well sorry for pressing your buttons." He went back to looking out of the window.

The wind blew as the island stood still. There was a faint voice not far from where Vector lied. Vector slowly opened his eyes to a big blue blur. He held his head as he sat up. He looked around until he realized that he was still on the island. He heard the faint voice again. He looked around until he saw Knuckles sitting at the top of the shrine. He got up and walked towards him.

"DAMN! HOW COULD I LET HIM GET AWAY?" Knuckles fell to his knees and pounded the ground. He turned his head to Vector.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"What happened? Where's Metal? And Rouge? And Chaos?" Vector rubbed his head a bit more and shook it. He finally came to his senses.

"Metal! He got Chaos. Chaos and the emeralds are a part of him now. I tried to stop him, but it wasn't enough."

"Ugh! That bastard! What about Rouge?"

"I…don't know. I passed out before Metal could even get to ME."

"This CAN'T be happening! Where's Sonic when you need him? We could sure use his help right now!"

"I don't know. The only person that probably knows is Mitsuko, and he's…"

"DON'T…even mention it."

Suddenly, they heard a splash coming from the pool of water behind them. They saw a wave fly out of the pool and a hand on the edge. They quickly ran to it and pulled it hand out. It was Mitsuko. But he wasn't even scratched. Knuckles and Vector quickly dropped him and stepped back a bit. He coughed and wheezed until all of the water in him was gone.

"Mitsuko!" Vector called out.

"How the hell are you…ALIVE? We saw Metal kill you!" Mitsuko looked up at them, confused.

"I…don't know…but I feel…fine…"

Everyone was confused for a minute. Vector was the one to break the silence.

"Well, I've done everything I can do. I'm leaving Metal to yall. I'm gonna go meet back with Espio and Charmy, but if you ever need our help, we'll be there."

"Alright, Vector. Tell Espio and Charmy I said hi." Vector smiled at Mitsuko.

"No problem. I think Espio felt us fighting all along. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that you're alive." Vector and Mitsuko laughed as Vector flew off. Knuckles looked at Mitsuko.

"I don't know how you did it, kid, but I'm surprised."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Knuckles. When I came back to life, it felt as if I was saved, by my father."

"Speaking of your father, do you know where your grandfather is? Does Sonic even know you're his grandson?"

"Duh! But I told him AFTER Amy had her baby, so that my existence wouldn't cease to exist. As long as Amic, my father, doesn't know I'm his son, I'm a-ok!"

"Ah, I see. But, where is he? How long does it take to realize that he's needed?"

"Honestly, I don't know where he's at. Last time I've seen him was at Tails' lab. It doesn't matter anyway, whether he's here or not." Mitsuko looked down.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Sonic didn't train ANY in the last 2 years. He won't be able to do as much as we did. I'VE even gotten stronger than him."

"Damn! That sucks! NO ONE can stop Metal, now."

"Hey! Where IS Metal?"

"I don't know."

"That's bad. He could blow up this planet any minute now. And we can't do ANYTHING to stop him." Mitsuko looked down. Knuckles turned around.

"Either way, I think Sonic might have a plan. He may not be strong enough, but I'm sure he has an ace up his sleeve." Mitsuko looked at Knuckles.

"Are you sure?"

"Kid, if you knew Sonic as much as you know your father, you'd know that Sonic always has a plan, during the good OR bad."

"Yeah, that sounds like my dad. Always thinking from the top of his head…. I miss him…" Knuckles looked at Mitsuko.

"Hey! You shouldn't! Your dad is probably lying in Amy's hands right now."

"Not the dad I'm used to…" Knuckles looked into the sky.

"I'm gonna go to Tails' lab, to find Sonic. You can come if you want."

"…I don't think I wanna see him right now. I'm gonna go look for Metal now."

"No! Leave him alone! We can't have you killed again. You might not be brought back to life this time!" Mitsuko looked down.

"Fine. See ya." Mitsuko flew off. Knuckles just shook his head as he flew off towards Tails' lab.

Espio had accidentally fallen asleep during meditation. Charmy stood out on the edge when he saw a figure heading towards him.

"Hey Espio! It's Vector! Haha!" Espio jerked out of sleep.

"Whaa? Vector?" He quickly got up as Vector landed between them.

"Vector! You're all right! I thought you were gone for a second!"

"Hey, I know what my limits are. But enough about me; what about that strange energy that you sensed?" Espio started to sweat a bit.

"They're…heading this way, straight for Earth."

"How long do you think it'll take for them to get here?"

"Well, they've been heading here since yesterday, before you went out cold. So I take it they'll probably be here in 3 hours. I think we should prepare, even for the worst."

"Yeah, you're right. Charmy! Let's go! We're going to train a bit more before these freaks arrive!"

"Yes sir!"

Doll sat in the hallway that led to the room where he was reconstructed. Tails walked out, cleaning his hands. He looked at Doll.

"Ok, I think I'm about done. I've made improvements in your system, based on what you've seen, who you've fought, and the data on everyone you have." Tails pulled out a fake chaos emerald.

"I still want to install this into your system fully. It makes increase your abilities, also." Doll looked at it.

"I can install it myself! You've done enough!" Tails got annoyed.

"I want it to be ME who installs this into you! I have to make sure you're fully functional with this!" Doll slapped the emerald to the ground.

"Forget it! I'll do what I want!"

"Then why don't you stop acting like a kid?"

"Speak for yourself!"

Tails stomped out of the hall, wondering why he even helped Doll at all. Doll looked down at the emerald.

"Thank you."

Metal had just flown out of a city, and stopped in the middle of the mountains to take a break. He started getting angry.

"Damn you, Sonic! Where are you? It's been a whole day now! I've destroyed AT LEAST 6 cities! WHY WON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF?"

Metal began powering up. The mountains started to shatter as he powered up.

Knuckles had almost reached Tails' lab when he felt a huge power coming from the sky. He looked up in surprise.

"Metal?" Knuckles flew high into the sky when he realized that it was too far away.

"No way! I don't think he's even on this planet! Damn it! What if he's charging an attack at Earth? DAMN YOU, METAL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Mitsuko was flying when he felt the large power coming from the sky. He looked up in shock.

"Metal?… Metal. He's…OH NO!" Mitsuko quickly Chaos controlled towards the Little Planet.

Doll sat in the hallway, waiting for Tails to return when he felt Metal's humongous strength. He quickly stood up.

"Metal has gotten a LOT stronger than last time. He must have succeeded in collecting the other 7 chaos emeralds." Doll smiled.

"It's time for a little pay back." Doll grabbed the fake emerald on the floor and ran out of the lab. He charged into the sky as soon as he ran off of the ledge of the mountain. He looked behind himself and saw a faint blue aura trailing behind him.

"Awesome! I have an aura now! Thanks to this fake emerald! Metal, you'll wish you've never created me!" He flew off into space, heading for the Little Planet in, not the sky, but the stars.


	18. Bitter Astringent Revenge

Bitter Astringent Revenge

Metal stopped powering up. He looked around as the mountains around and the one beneath his feet crumbled.

"Wow, I let myself go. Looks like I'm going to have to find another place to destroy." He looked around until he found an island nearby.

"Perfect. And it even has its own little village of inhabitants." Metal flew off for the island.

Doll was just about to leave the atmosphere when Knuckles flew up beside him.

"Hey, I thought you were destroyed." They both stopped.

"And I thought you defeated Metal. Looks like we both surprised each other, echidna. If you're looking for a fight, I won't mind! I've gotten much stronger, thanks to Tails' improvements and his fake emerald. My strength has gone through the roof!"

"Hey, I don't want a fight from you, no matter how strong you've gotten. But I saw you flying into the sky towards Metal's power. I can't believe you're going to join him after what he did to you!"

"Join him? HA! I'm REBELLING against him! That no good jerk!"

"Well, since we're on the same sides, do you mind helping me find him?"

"Sure." Doll pointed into a direction. "There's a planet that-a-way. Do you think you could Chaos Control over there for me?"

"Why can't YOU do it? It'll drain even the smallest bit of energy I need to stop him."

"Chaos Control is in my databanks, but how it's done is not. I can't Chaos Control, even IF I wanted to. Besides, I don't think that small bit of energy will save you." Knuckles looked at Doll for a minute in doubt. He then looked into the sky.

"Hang on."

Doll grabbed his arm as they both disappeared.

Vector and Charmy were sparring against Espio when they felt a large power surge a bit far off. They stopped in shock, sending a chill down their spines.

"No way…that can't be Metal!" Vector exclaimed.

"It is! There's no WAY anyone can stand up to that! There has to be something we can do!" Charmy complained. He looked at Espio.

"Come on, Espio! Isn't there SOMETHING we can do to help?"

"Sorry, Charmy, but I don't know what we can do…" Espio pulled the Chaos Ring out of his pocket and looked at it. He looked at Vector.

"Vector, where's Sonic?" Vector looked down.

"I don't know. But Mitsuko said last time he saw him was at Tails' lab. It doesn't matter, anyway. He's nowhere near strong enough to beat Metal."

"We can always hope. Look, I'm going to Tails' lab to give Sonic my Chaos Ring. I've already learned to use its powers without the ring itself. It's time I passed it on to someone who will NEED it. I'll be RIGHT BACK. If that strange power arrives here…"

"We know what to do. Show them what we're made of!" Espio smiled. He looked at Charmy.

"Got that, kid?"

"Roger!" Espio ran off.

Mitsuko appeared on the Little Planet. He saw ruins of small cities and smoke floating from them.

"Oh no! Metal destroyed everything here! Where is he?" Mitsuko looked around angry until he finally felt his power at an island. He flew towards it.

Metal looked around at the island. But what he didn't know, was that there was a little boy bunny looking at him from behind a rock.

"Whoa. That must be the monster Metal Lord. I bet if I slay him, I'll be a hero!" The bunny jumped from behind the rock.

"Hey, you!" Metal turned around, surprised to see a small rabbit.

"Yeah, you!"

"Run along little kid, before you get hurt too soon."

"I'm going to slay you! And then I'll be a hero! So here I come, you jerk!" Metal grinned.

"Go ahead. Try to slay me."

The bunny started to run towards Metal when a voice interrupted his 'feat.'

"Hey! Get away from him!" Mitsuko flew up and landed in front of the bunny. Metal became shocked.

"You! You…lived? But HOW? I KILLED YOU! YOUR BODY WAS IN MY HANDS!" Mitsuko grinned.

"I wish I knew. Then I could rub it in your face!"

"It doesn't matter. This time, I'll make sure there's NOTHING of you left!"

"I won't let you do that, you monster!" The boy got angry.

"Hey, he's MY monster! Go find your own!"

"Look, kid. This monster is stronger than you think. Do as I say and get away from here."

"You can't tell me what to do! You're a kid too!" Mitsuko became annoyed.

"Shut up! Now, if you wanna see a REAL fight, then step back and watch the show." Metal chuckled.

"Yes, watch this little boy suffer at my feet. I promise you, it'll be a slow and agonizing death." Mitsuko looked at the boy.

"I'm serious! Get back!" The rabbit stood in shock and took a few steps back. Mitsuko looked at Metal.

"I don't know how you did it, but your new transformation doesn't look scary, no matter how powerful you've gotten."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Mitsuko. I didn't expect this transformation to occur. I only wanted the emeralds' power. I guess it's a side effect of taking Chaos, too. And I do have to admit, it feels great." Metal looked into the sky.

"Well, look what we've got here, another visitor."

Rouge walked into the lab where Tails was working on Sonic's chamber.

"Hey, thanks for the hospitality, but I'm gonna leave now. I have to find where Shadow is."

"No problem, Rouge. You're welcome anytime!"

Rouge had just left the building when she suddenly felt a huge power not too far off. She looked into the sky in the direction of the mountains.

"Whoa! Who is that? Could it be…Shadow? It feels like it! He better not run away!" Rouge flew off towards the mountains.

Mitsuko and the child looked behind their selves into the sky. A light appeared as Knuckles emerged from it.

"Why, it's the echidna. It seems everyone is surviving my assaults. I should rearrange that." Knuckles landed next to Mitsuko.

"There's NO way I'll let you get away with this! I'm Chaos' protector! I made a vow to protect his emeralds, along with him! I'm NEVER going to go away until he's back safe and sound!"

Metal looked at Knuckles with an evil grin. He suddenly caught sight of someone behind Knuckles and gave a dark glare.

"Amazing! I thought you were destroyed! Yet you come from the scrap heap good as new! You've always had a smart and destructive side to you! And now you can help me get rid of these fools! I ADORE YOU!"

Mitsuko and Knuckles jumped out of the way to reveal Doll standing behind them. The boy became surprised and ran out of the way. Doll stood, his hands in fists and had a serious glare.

"You adore ME? Like I care! I know you made M.K destroy me! He held back, so that I would live! And now here I am, ready to take revenge for your sorry attitude!"

"Fool! Have you forgotten who I am? I am your creator!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Maybe I should remind you the consequences of disobeying me…"

Metal began to power up. He had a blue aura flowing around him. Everyone except Doll became surprised.

"Does THIS jog your memory of what I could do to you?" Doll got angry.

"LET'S GO, JACKASS!"

Metal became pissed and flew at Doll. He threw a punch, heading straight into Doll's stomach when Doll suddenly grabbed it. Metal struggled to push his fist farther while Doll struggled with all of his might to hold it. Metal threw a low punch with his left hand, but Doll caught that one, too. They continued pushing against each other.

"Fool! Give up! That's all you've got!"

Suddenly, Doll's blue aura appeared, surrounding them in a huge blue aura. Metal became surprised. The ground below them started to break as they created a crater. Doll's eyes started to glow red as they stared angrily at Metal. Metal quickly moved his head to the side as Doll shot beams from his eyes. They both let go and jumped out of the crater on opposite sides.

"I'm surprised. You've managed to get stronger than I thought. How did you get an aura? Not even M.K can do that."

"Don't kid me! I know M.K can do that! I'm not stupid!"

"You ARE stupid if you came here thinking you would beat me." Knuckles ran up to Doll.

"Hey, have you really gotten THAT strong? Do you think we have a chance in defeating him?" Doll continued to look at Metal.

"Are you kidding me? He was holding back. Even I knew that. So much for my sweet, sweet revenge." Doll started to speak out loud. "Hey! How much power were you using in that? I know you were holding back!" Metal smiled.

"Smart, smart indeed. If you want to know plain and simple, then I was using just as much as you were. But if you want accuracy, then…40 percent." Mitsuko and Knuckles became surprised. Doll looked down.

"You see? Not even HALF of his strength. We won't be able to do anything to him. At least, not until Sonic comes." Knuckles and Mitsuko were shocked. Mitsuko grabbed Doll's shoulders.

"You know when Sonic is coming? When? We must know!"

"Look, I overheard Tails talking to that tank Sonic is in. He said something about freeing him in a few hours, 3 tops."

"Three hours? Can we hold Metal down until then?" Mitsuko looked at Knuckles.

"We have to try." Mitsuko nodded in agreement as they all turned back to Metal.

Espio was running through the forest for exercise when he suddenly stopped. He became stunned.

"Wait a second! I don't even know where Tails' lab is!"


	19. Arrival

Arrival

Rouge flew even faster until she noticed the power she was sensing. It was still far in the sky, but it has heading straight down into the mountains. She stopped.

"I wonder why he's heading for the mountains? Oh well, I'll just meet him there." She flew off towards the mountains even faster.

Metal looked at the three-man alliance. He started clapping his hands.

"Well, I can't say I'm not impressed. I just hope all three of you will be able to put up a good fight this time. So, will we be taking turns? Or do you just want to jump me all at once?" Knuckles started to sweat a bit. Everyone just stood in their position, motionless and silent. Metal became annoyed.

"Fine! If you won't start it, I will!"

Metal flew towards the group. Doll suddenly flew off towards him. They collided and flew off, Doll chasing Metal. Doll quickly teleported above Metal.He shot a blast at Metal, sending him into the ocean. Doll landed on the ground. Mitsuko looked at him, confused.

"What? That's it? It can't be over already…" Doll got angry.

"I didn't SAY it was over, retard!" Metal suddenly flew out of the water, his hand out towards Doll.

"Surprise!"

Metal shot a blast. Mitsuko became shocked.

"Oh no! That blast will destroy the island!"

Doll quickly became surprised and shot a blast to the ground, moving himself off of the island. Mitsuko flew off of the island. He then noticed the bunny, running towards his tribe.

"NOO!"

Knuckles suddenly appeared and flew towards the child. As soon as he grabbed him, the entire island blew up in a huge explosion. When everything became still, Metal and Doll were floating in the air, a distance away from each other. Doll gave a glare.

"That was dirty, what you did. You didn't have to involve those people, or destroy the island."

"Haha, if you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

"You monster."

The villagers that lived on the island close to the one that was destroyed watched as Metal and Doll talked. The chief stood out in front of them.

"Oh my. It looks like that monster was able to take out the entire tribe. Along with that hedgehog and echidna. It's a sad day for us, my people."

Everyone looked down in despair. Metal continued to laugh until he saw bubbles floating to the top of the water. They became more rapid until a huge wave burst from the sea. As it died down, Mitsuko appeared, across from Metal. His eyes were flooded with tears, all dripping down like a river. Everyone became surprised, especially the chief.

"Haha! The heavens are watching us! We will be saved!" Mitsuko started groaning until he became pissed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Metal smiled.

"Back for more, I see." Mitsuko ignored Metal.

"They were innocent. You had NO RIGHT killing them!"

"Then why didn't you stop it? You could have been a hero." Mitsuko became surprised and even more angry.

"Shut up!"

Mitsuko flew at Metal and punched him in the face. He threw rapid punches in his gut and kicked him towards the ground of another island. He quickly powered up and put his hands out towards Metal.

"You fool, you think you're doing any damage to me?" Metal began to laugh when he suddenly saw Mitsuko charge his attack.

"THIS IS FOR FATHER! CHAOS BARRAGEx20!"

Metal did nothing but stare as the attack made a direct impact on him. Even Doll was impressed. But when the dust cleared, Metal appeared, with his arm in a guarding position. He lowered his arm.

"Good thing I didn't let you get away with that move of yours. It would have done actual damage if I did. But seriously, you guys are really starting to bore me. I think it's time to get this party started."

Metal teleported behind Mitsuko. Mitsuko turned around as Metal kicked him to the ground. He hit the ground face first.

Shadow stared out in space when he suddenly felt a huge temporary power.

"Whoa! I think it was that kid! There's no reason he could be building up so much power. Unless…Metal is stronger." Shadow quickly turned around to the other Shadow, who was concentrated on his studies.

"Hey! Come here, quick!" Shadow got up and walked to where his clone was standing.

"Did you get a reading on Metal's power yet?"

"No, but something close to it. Try to focus in that direction." The clone pointed out as Shadow tried to focus.

"Im…impossible! Who could have such a huge power like that? Wait a second!" They suddenly felt the power disappear. The clone looked at Shadow.

"That power you felt, was one of our allies. If he had to generate that much power, then who knows how strong Metal is! I'm telling you, we HAVE to do this!" Shadow became upset.

"Why can't we just wait until Sonic gets there? I'm sure he'll be there soon."

The Chief and his people continued to watch the fight when suddenly a wave flew from the water. Out of the wave flew Knuckles, with the child in his arms. He set him next to the Chief.

"Watch him for me, thanks." Knuckles flew back to the battlefield. The Chief grew a smile on his face.

"What a wonderful guardian."

Vector and Charmy were sparring when Rouge suddenly flew up to them.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" They became confused. Charmy, used to confusion, was the first to speak.

"What do you mean? Shadow's not here." Rouge became confused, too.

"What? I felt Shadow's energy around this area. Actually…" Rouge pointed to the sky. "He should be coming down right now."

Vector and Charmy looked into the sky and focused. Vector became surprised.

"No way…"

Metal landed across from Mitsuko. He turned his back to him, then gestured Mitsuko towards him.

"Go ahead. I'm not looking. Attack me."

Mitsuko got mad and flew towards Metal. Metal suddenly flew his elbow back into Mitsuko's face. Mitsuko stumbled back a bit, trying to keep his balance. He wiped his nose as it bled. Metal smiled.

"I should start trying this new tail of mine. See how it's like."

Metal appeared behind Mitsuko and tripped him with his tail. He then wrapped it around his neck. Mitsuko coughed and gasped for air as Metal squeezed it. Metal tossed him up a bit, jumped, and slammed him back to the ground with his tail. Mitsuko lied on the ground as Metal stood in front of him.

"You should have never come back into my presence. Now you will die a thousand deaths."

Doll quickly flew in towards Metal. Metal quickly flew up andstuck his hand through him.He then kicked him towards the ground. Doll slowly got up. Metal laughed.

"Give up, Doll. Just admit your defeat and let me destroy you."

Doll flew back up and kneed Metal in the chin.

"Rapid Punch!"

Doll used Knuckles' technique to smash Metal in the face multiple times. He then head butted Metal a distance back. Metal stopped in place, not too happy.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Defeat those imbeciles for me, and I won't kill you, like I did MK." Doll smiled.

"You still don't get it, do you? We quit! Got it? We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!" Doll put his hand out next to his side.

"Oh yeah. There's one last thing." Doll gathered energy into his hand.

"This is for all of the people we killed in your name! I just wish we were never foolish enough to obey you." Metal grew a smile. Doll got mad.

"Here, have it!" Doll threw everything he had in the attack. Metal just stood with a smile as it got closer to him. He put his hand out and shot a quick blast. It got bigger as it got closer to Doll's attack. It engulfed Doll's attack as it got closer to him.

"No way!" Doll yelled as the energy headed straight for him. He put up his guard as the attack swallowed him up. There was a huge explosion as Doll flew towards the water.

"It…looks like I was too late. I'm sorry." Doll was shut off as he landed in the ocean, sinking to the bottom.

Both Shadows became surprised. The clone looked at Shadow.

"Don't you see now? I can feel their powers shrinking! We have no choice now." Shadow frowned.

"I still don't think we should do this."

"I don't care what you think!" The clone blasted Shadow's research into nothing. He then put his hand towards the floor.

"Either you're going to fuse with me or we both die!" Shadow hesitated when he was about to yell 'no!' He then looked at his clone.

"Fine. But this BETTER work." The clone smiled a bit.

"As much as I don't want to do this, I hope so too. Put your hand against my chest."

Shadow put his hand on the clone's chest. The clone powered up to his ultra form. He then looked at Shadow.

"Go get em."

A blue light shone from the clone. Shadow became surprised, as the clone slowly became a blur. Shadow could feel power flowing into him. There was suddenly a burst of smoke as Shadow stood, alone. He fell to his knees and looked at his hands.

"What…the…hell? This…power. It's…amazing! I never felt so…strong! It's unbelievable! Yes! I know now!" Shadow stood up with his hands in the air.

"I CAN DO THIS!" Shadow used Chaos Control to head towards the arena.

Metal gave out a loud laugh for his victory. Knuckles flew to Mitsuko.

"Hey. Did I miss much?" Mitsuko slowly got up.

"Nothing except for an ass whooping from Metal."

"And now it's your turn."

Knuckles turned around as Metal flew at him and head-butted him in the face. Knuckles flew back and rolled against the ground. He grabbed at the dirt to stop himself.

"This is extremely boring now. It's time I go to 50 percent and finish this."

Metal powered up and kicked Knuckles into the sky, using Knuckles as a pinball to kick him around. Knuckles stopped himself and tried to hit Metal. Metal simply dodged Knuckles' attack and flew into him. He rammed him into the ground, then kicked him in the chin, sending him sliding against the ground. He stopped next to Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko…help me up." Mitsuko picked Knuckles up. Metal jumped on a ledge behind him.

"It looks like this trip of yours will be cut short."

Metal put his hand out towards them when suddenly a light shone in front of Mitsuko and Knuckles. When it disappeared, Shadow stood in front of them.

"Surprise."

Vector, Charmy and Rouge stared into the sky as a huge black and red hole formed into the sky. Three huge monsters fell from the hole. Everyone stared in fear as they all floated down until they were directly in front of them. They all became shocked when they heard the largest alien say,

"Where is Shadow?"


	20. The Fight for Shadow

The Fight for Shadow

Vector and Charmy became confused. Rouge spoke first.

"Shadow? What do you want with HIM?"

"My name is Black Doom. Surely Shadow has mentioned my to the people of this planet, and his 50 years is up. I must have the Chaos Emeralds, now!" Rouge, Charmy and Vector became surprised.

"THE EMERALDS?" Charmy asked. Rouge looked down.

"Why didn't Shadow tell me about this before?" she thought to herself. She looked up, but Vector spoke before her.

"Sorry, but Shadow doesn't have the emeralds. And we don't know where he is. But even so, why would he want to give them to you?" The buff alien spoke.

"He was created to serve us! It's his job! Besides, exterminating the entire planet of foolish humans is hard to do without them." Everyone became shocked.

"Gerald Robotnik created Shadow! Not you goons!"

"Gerald created MOST of Shadow," Doom said, "but my blood flows through his body."

"If you plan on destroying everyone, then there's no WAY he'd give you the emeralds!" Vector claimed.

"No matter," Doom said. "If Shadow doesn't have the emeralds, we will just have to find the emeralds and destroy him ourselves."

"Not if we can help it!" Rouge yelled.

Everyone looked at Shadow as he stood calmly, facing Metal. Metal smiled.

"Well, well, it looks like the brave foolish hedgehog has returned. What do you have planned this time?" Shadow smiled back.

"I'm not the same Shadow that you know of, Metal. I'm different. I'm the REAL Shadow! And let me tell you something about me; I'm the ultimate life form!"

Shadow started to power up. The ground started shaking as he transformed into his ultra form. Mitsuko stared in awe.

"I can tell. That IS the real Shadow. He's almost exactly the same as the Shadow from my time, except stronger." Knuckles looked at Mitsuko.

"Wow, I can tell the difference too. This Shadow, the real Shadow, his energy feels more…real. I can feel a life force in this Shadow. The other Shadow's life force felt different all of the time."

Shadow stopped powering up. He looked at Metal.

"You know, Metal, there's a difference in the real me and a clone of me."

"And what would that be?"

"A copy of the ultimate life form can only have a great amount of power. But the REAL ultimate life form, has ULTIMATE POWER!"

Shadow quickly burst himself into full power. Everyone became surprised. Metal became mad and quickly powered up.

"There's no way I'm holding back this time! I'm sick of everyone getting stronger somehow and holding me back from my plans!" Metal powered up and smiled.

"Well! The Ultimate Life Form versus the God of Destruction! This will be great!" Mitsuko and Knuckles jumped beside Shadow. Shadow spoke to Knuckles.

"God of Destruction? What is he talking about? And why does his energy feel different?"

"I'll explain more soon, after we defeat him." Metal laughed.

"So, you really think you can defeat ME? Haha, don't flatter yourself." Shadow frowned as he looked at Metal's new body.

"Man, he's a freak."

"Don't worry. With the 3 of us, he doesn't stand a chance."

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Metal laughed.

"You know you can't win, Metal! You're outnumbered and outmatched, especially with Shadow's power!"

"Once I defeat Shadow, you won't be so cocky."

"You'll never win, Metal! Especially if your regeneration ability is the best you've got!" Shadow became shocked.

"Regeneration? The only person that can do that is Chaos!" Knuckles got mad.

"Metal bonded himself with Chaos. We have to get Chaos back!"

"Not only do I know regeneration, Shadow, but I also know a little technique called the Eclipse Cannon."

"Technique? That's a weapon!" Shadow said.

"By the way, how's your friend Sonic?" Metal asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I have no concern for him. My only concern is destroying you!"

"Well, well, well. Aren't we a bit feisty. You want a fight, I'll give you a fight." Metal jumped down across from Shadow.

"Everyone get back. I can handle Metal myself."

"But," Mitsuko said.

"Go away! When I need your help, I'll call for it!"

"Let's go, Mitsuko," Knuckles whispered as he pulled him back.

Shadow and Metallooked at each other for a few seconds. Metal spoke.

"There's no one to save you, now. Don't expect Sonic to arrive, it'll just lead to disappointment, just as he disappointed me."

"I don't care about Sonic! Let's go!"

There was a huge explosion as they both disappeared. There were loud booms in the sky as they collided each time. Shadow appeared behind Metal and kicked him. Metal flew down, but stopped himself right before he hit the water. Metal shot a bunch of blasts to distract Shadow as he flew up and punched him in the chin. Shadow came back with a right hook and double-axed Metal to the ground. Metal hit the ground with his knees and stood back up.

"I don't know how you got stronger, but I guarantee…IT WON'T HELP YOU!"

Metal pointed his finger out and shot millions of blasts. Shadow dodged each on, getting tired of ducking the weak blasts.

"My turn!"

Shadow started punching the blasts, sending them off into different directions. At the last blast, Shadow punched it towards Metal. Metal jumped out of the way, but was surprised as Shadow flew in and kicked him in the face. Metal went straight into a volcano. Nothing happened for a few minutes until lava burst out everywhere, Metal floating in the middle of it.

Rouge began to walk towards Black Doom and his minions. Vector grabbed her arm.

"Wait. These aliens may be stronger than we think."

"I don't care. I'll show these creeps a thing or two!" Doom looked at the buff alien.

"Ixuma, show these fools what happens when you're against our empire." Ixuma stepped up. The 3rd alien (less buff than Ixuma) spoke.

"Hey, Ixuma! Make sure that they're dead, this time!" Ixuma became mad.

"Shut up, Xunax! I know what I'm doing!" Ixuma stood in the middle of the two groups and powered up. Red electricity sparked around him.

"Let me at em!" Rouge yelled.

"Rouge, wait! He can't be beat! Not with us alone! We have to work together!" Vector cautioned.

"You should listen to your friend." Ixuma said as he flew at Rouge. He swung his arm, but Rouge dodged it. He then collided his arm with Rouge's. Rouge screamed as she held back Ixuma's arm. Ixuma kicked her in the chest and jumped up to land a punch straight in her gut. However, Vector jumped in and kicked Ixuma in the side as he went down and pulled Rouge out of there. They kept their distance from Ixuma as Rouge caught her breath.

"See what I mean? We have to work together."

"Yeah, together!" Charmy cheered.

"Not you, Charmy. Not yet."

"Aww…"

Metal flew out of the lava with a mad look on his face.

"You think you're invincible because you landed a few hits on me?" Shadow smiled.

"Yep!" Metal became pissed.

"Then let's see you stop THIS!"

Metal gathered a huge ball of energy and tossed it at the planet. Shadow quickly flew to the ground and put his arms out to stop it. As soon as he got a grip on it, he started sliding back until he hit the side of a mountain. He continued struggling with it. He was finally able to control the ball, and once he did, he threw it up into the sky, where it blew up. Before he could do anything else, however, Metal appeared in front of him and stuck his hand out. Shadow froze in place as a sphere surrounded him. Metal laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Two different hedgehogs tricked into the same technique! I thought you would be somewhat smarter than that!"

"What the hell is this?" Shadow yelled.

"You can't move. At all. I can hit you as much as I want. And if anything besides me touches this sphere, you go ka-boom!"

"And this is supposed to help you…how?"

Metal became mad and kicked Shadow into the sky. As soon as Metal was about to hit him again Shadow gained control of the situation.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow disappeared from inside the sphere. Metal was confused and frustrated as he kicked the sphere away, sending it into the ocean where it exploded. Shadow appeared across from Metal.

"I could have told you it wouldn't work. What a fool." Metal began to smile.

"I see now. Well, I guess I'll just have to beat you to death the old fashioned way."


	21. Free Will

Free Will

Shadow and Metal flew down and landed. Metal began to talk.

"Ok then, this is where you begin to lose. Oh yeah, and don't stretch this fight out. When you're put down, stay down."

"We'll see who goes down first!"

Shadow flew and threw a left hook. Metal jumped up and began kicking at Shadow's head. Shadow dodged them as he jumped back. He then jumped towards Metal and kicked him in the face. Metal quickly did a back flip and upper-cut Shadow with his tail. Shadow flew back and landed on his feet, losing balance a bit. They looked at each other.

"Man!" Shadow thought. "That little tail whip did more damage than I thought. I gotta watch out for that."

Charmy, Vector and Rouge kept talking to each other as the aliens became impatient. Rouge and Vector stepped up.

"We're going to fight." Vector said. "The bee stays out, and so do you two." Doom laughed.

"You fools, no matter how many rules you make to your advantage, we will not be defeated. I'm not a person to follow rules, but I suppose it could be a good use of time. Until then, I will let my army loose on this planet, so that it will be conquered when this is over."

"No!" Rouge yelled. "Leave the planet alone!"

"Silence! I will do as I please." As soon as Black Doom raised his hand, a humongous black cloud formed a distance behind them. The sky turned red as a bunch of aliens fell from the huge hole.

"Ixuma, I want them dead! And make it quick!"

"Yes sir!"

Rouge and Vector ran towards Ixuma. They both attacked while Ixuma blocked their attacks, breaking a few sweats. They both went behind him and threw a punch. Ixuma ducked and kicked Vector in the chin. He then grabbed Rouge by the neck and punched her. He flew into the sky with them following.

"Fools. Attacking without a plan. I'll teach them."

Ixuma flew down towards them with his arms out. He got them in each arm and slammed them into the ground. Charmy became surprised.

"Vector! Rouge!"

Ixuma jumped back as Vector and Rouge slowly got up.

"This isn't working! Rouge, do you have any strategies we could work with?" Rouge wiped her face.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot out of me. Just give me some time to charge my Screw Attack and I'll leave a permanent mark in that freak."

"Screw Attack? You haven't made any new techniques during the last two years?"

"Just trust me! It's different this time. Keep him busy until I'm ready." Vector had a doubtful look on his face, but prepared himself for the alien.

Shadow flew at Metal and threw a series of punches and kicks. Metal dodged them all and flew around as Shadow followed and attacked. Metal grabbed his leg with his tail and flew towards the ground. As soon as he was about to throw him into the dirt, Shadow grabbed Metal's tail and kicked him in the back. Metal was sent so fast towards the ground, his tail detached from his body. Metal hit the ground and yelled as his tail melted in Shadow's hands.

"You fool! You'll pay for that!"

Metal regenerated his tail, flew up and started attacking Shadow. He struggled to block Metal's fast attacks. Shadow threw a punch, but Metal moved and kicked him away. He appeared in Shadow's path and punched him towards the ground. Before he even hit it, Metal kneed Shadow in the back and slapped him towards the ground again with his tail. Metal grabbed Shadow by the neck and threw him. As Shadow was soaring, Metal appeared under him.

"What's wrong. You were doing great earl-"

Shadow threw his elbow into Metal's face. He pinned him to the ground and started punching Metal in the gut and face. He jumped up and kicked Metal in the chin. Metal slid against the ground and jumped up. They stood across from each other.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TIRING OUT?"

Shadow flew towards Metal into a boulder. He threw a punch, but Metal disappeared. He reappeared and kicked Shadow across his face. He kneed Shadow in the back of his head with his left knee, then in the face with his right. He then slapped him with his tail and kicked him, sending him into another rock. When the dust cleared, Shadow was still lying on the ground.

Vector ran towards Ixuma and threw a punch. Ixuma blocked it and began dodging and blocking Vector's attacks. Rouge began powering up, her boots beginning to glow. Ixuma used a small chance to hit Vector, and once he did, he continued attacking. He kicked Vector and sent him into a mountain. Vector flew up and charged an energy attack from his mouth.

"You weakling. You couldn't even land a hit on me and yet you plan on wasting your energy? Let me show you what you're up against."

Vector fired the beam from his mouth. Ixuma stood straight up and put his hand out. The beam hit his hand and caused a huge explosion, but when the dust cleared, he still stood undamaged at all. He looked at his hand.

"I'm surprised. That burned." He looked up at Vector.

"Time to fry!"

Ixuma threw a blast directly at Vector. Vector put his arms up to block it, but it wasn't enough. There was a flash of light as it made impact. Vector fell towards the ground, badly burned.

"Vector!" Charmy screamed.

As soon as Vector hit the ground, Ixuma flew up to him and put his foot on his chest, crushing him.

"Say good-bye to your friends, earthling!"

Vector continued screaming in pain. Rouge finally finished charging.

"Ok, now I can let him have it." Rouge jumped and began spinning. She suddenly became a small purple tornado with a sharp point. She headed for Ixuma.

"Take this!" Charmy yelled. Vector turned his head a bit and saw Charmy heading towards them.

"Charmy, no! Stay back!"

Charmy head-butted Ixuma in the back of his head. Ixuma stumbled a bit as Rouge flew straight past him. Vector became mad.

"Ch-Charmy! I said not to… interfere! You made Rouge miss!" Charmy looked down.

"I'm…sorry." They suddenly heard Rouge yell.

"Hey! I can't stop spinning until I hit something! Keep that creep still!" Vector slowly got up.

"Charmy, STAY BACK!"

Vector ran towards Ixuma. Ixuma punched Vector in the gut. Vector fell to the ground as Ixuma faced Rouge, who was heading towards him.

"I DARE you to come towards me." He put his hands out to stop Rouge when Vector suddenly grabbed him from behind.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Ixuma yelled as he struggled to get free. Vector bit Ixuma on his shoulder, weakening Ixuma's struggle. Rouge was heading straight for him.

"Vector! Move out of the way before I hit you BOTH!" Vector smiled.

"Do it."

"WHAT?" Charmy yelled.

"If I let go even a split second before impact, he'll dodge it. It's…the only way."

"Fool! You'd sacrifice yourself just to stop ME? What a waste!" Vector chuckled a bit.

"Not to stop you, you bastard, for the planet. Rouge, now!"

Rouge screwed herself straight into Ixuma's stomach and came out of Vector's back. Charmy screamed as they both hit the ground, blood pouring out of their bodies. Charmy ran to Vector as Rouge stopped spinning in mid-air.

"Vector, why?"

"Don't worry, kid. I'll live a little while longer. If Espio comes back in time to stop these beings,he can take me to Tails' lab to get healed."

"No, I'll take you now." Vector groaned.

"No. Rouge needs you. Help her. Espio will be here soon. I promise."

Tails was on the computer, but he was typing slowly, tired from all of the work. A screen came up that quickly caught his attention.

"Finally! It's ready!"

Tails hit the enter button. Suddenly, the tank Sonic was trapped in began to release the water that was still inside. Sonic was taking a nap when he heard water leaking. He opened his eyes and noticed the water draining, along with everything beginning to move back to normal speed.

"He must have done it. I'm gonna be free!"

Steam began to build up to weaken the barrier that kept Sonic prisoner. Sonic looked at Tails, eager to get out when he suddenly saw an alien jump in the window. The alien knocked Tails into his computer and began charging a blast.

"Tails, no! Stupid barrier, open up!"

The steam stopped building up. As soon as a red light flashed around the room along with a loud siren, Sonic knew it was time.

"I'm free!" He quickly put his hand out and shot a blast through the barrier, destroying the alien that was in its path. Tails looked at the chamber.

"Sonic?" He looked as a figure walked out of the chamber. It walked up to Tails and put its hand out.

"You alright?" Tails smiled and began to cry.

"Sonic!" Tails jumped up and hugged Sonic.

"Sonic, I missed you so much! Everyone missed you!" Tails suddenly became surprised. "Everyone…"

"What? What's wrong?" Tails sadly looked at Sonic.

"Everyone's mad at you. Because of you, Metal's been wreaking havoc everywhere! He's absorbed Chaos and the emeralds, and now he's invincible!"

"What?" Sonic became angry.

"Where is he now?" Tails shrugged.

"I don't know." Sonic sat down in anger.

"When I get my hands on him-"

"It doesn't matter, anyway." Sonic looked at Tails, confused.

"What do you mean?" Tails sighed.

"I mean, I heard that you didn't get ANY training done. Everyone's been getting stronger while you were in that tank. They've gotten a LOT stronger than you, but they still couldn't win. You have no chance." Sonic smiled.

"But that's the thing. I DO have a chance! I've been training in that tank for the LONGEST time, but I've reached levels I never thought existed! I'll show Metal!" Tails smiled.

"I knew you'd be ready somehow!"

Shadow slowly got up in pain, trying to ignore it. He panted and panted as he thought what he could try next.

"Ok, he knows about my Chaos Spear. So that's considered useless," Shadow thought to himself. He continued panting until he finally got an idea.

"That it! Time to pull out the big gun! I just hope it destroys him for good."


	22. End of Good, Continuity of Evil

End of Good, Continuity of Evil

Charmy and Rouge looked towards Ixuma. They became shocked to see him slowly get back up, with a hole still in his stomach. Rouge began to head for him, but hesitated to attack, although Charmy was raring to go.

"These aliens are freaks! Nothing will keep these goons down." She looked at Charmy.

"Ok, kid. It's just us two. We have to plan a strategy if we wanna beat this guy." Charmy had an angry face a tear went down his cheek.

"Here's MY strategy; ATTACK!" Charmy flew towards Ixuma.

"Charmy! No!"

Ixuma quickly slapped Charmy to the side. However, a kick came directly from behind Charmy and kicked Ixuma in the face. Ixuma fell to the ground. Rouge looked at Charmy.

"Hey! I said wait! You'll get yourself killed if you don't know what you're doing!" Charmy got up and wiped his eye.

"I'd rather die than watch him get away with that!"

Charmy flew head first towards Ixuma. Ixuma jumped up and grabbed Charmy by the head. He then slammed him to the ground. But suddenly, Rouge flew up and kneed him in the chin. While Ixuma was in the air, Rouge flew up and back down on Ixuma. She ran to Charmy.

"Kid, I can't keep this up! Stop it or he'll get us!"

Ixuma unexpectedly flew and kicked Rouge in the side of her head. Rouge slid across the ground. Charmy stumbled back a bit as Ixuma walked towards Rouge. He got up and put his hand out towards Ixuma's head.

"Take this, you freak!"

Charmy shot a blast at his head. Ixuma groaned as he scratched the back of his head. He turned around and looked at Charmy, tired of Charmy's annoyance.

"That's it, kid. You've asked for it."

Knuckles and Mitsuko ran to Shadow's side. They stepped in front of him to protect him. Knuckles looked at him.

"Hey, get yourself together while we distract him for a while." Shadow grinned as Metal lowered himself down a bit, still in midair.

"So, you fools ready for your finales? Fine, go ahead and put your best into your last attacks." Knuckles looked at Mitsuko.

"Let's go!" Before they could jump for Metal, Shadow started to float up. Everyone looked at him as he stopped across from Metal. He looked at Metal.

"Me first."

Shadow put his hands to his left and right. His golden aura began to circle around him as it gathered into each hand. Shadow's pupils began to disappear as he strained to put the energy together. Knuckles and Mitsuko looked at him in confusion.

"What is he doing?" Mitsuko asked. "I've never seen anything like THIS before." Knuckles mouth was still open.

"I…have NO idea. I hope he doesn't plan to waste his time using it. That thing doesn't have a chance against Metal."

Once enough energy was gathered, Shadow put the bottom of his palms together and curled his fingers, his palms facing Metal. The two energies collided into one red energy ball, lightning surrounding it. The planet began to shake. Waves in the ocean began to crash along the side of the island. The ball flashed a quick second. When it did, Mitsuko and Knuckles became surprised.

"Knuckles! Did you feel that? Shadow's hiding his strength! It might be too much!"

"I know!" Knuckles kept looking at Shadow. "Don't…do it."

As the waters crashed, a yellow metallic body slid onto the shore. It was what was left of Doll; his head, his right arm, and his body. He could barely move, but watched what was going on. Shadow spoke.

"You can try to dodge this if you want! But I'll make sure this makes direct impact!" Metal laughed.

"How humorous! You think you're scaring me with your powering-up? I'm not stupid! You're just trying to make your Chaos Spear look dangerous! I can sense how WEAK that thing is. Go ahead and waste that pitiful energy on me!" Metal put his hands out, open to the attack. Shadow smiled.

"So that's what he's doing." Mitsuko said. "He's trying to trick Metal into taking the blast head-on."

"Ok. That's one explanation." Knuckles said. "How about this one? Shadow's gone insane and he's gonna kill us all!"

"You're going to destroy the whole planet! Shadow!" Mitsuko yelled. "You've got to stop it!" Knuckles ran back a bit and turned around.

"Mitsuko! GET DOWN!"

"CHAOS COMET!"

A gigantic wave of energy flew from Shadow's hands and headed towards Metal. As soon as he heard Shadow yell his attack, he became shocked.

"Comet? What's th-"

The beam flew so fast it cut off Metal's question, engulfing him in the energy. The huge beam flew of the side of the planet, heading into the infinite space of stars, piercing them as it went. The island below Shadow split in two, Mitsuko and Knuckles safely covering their selves on each half.

Sonic stood in the middle of the computer room when he felt a huge energy far out in space. He became shocked as he looked up.

"What the? That must be where Metal is. I've gotta help them!" He looked at the door.

"I'll be back, Tails." Sonic used Chaos Control to head out into space.

"Sonic! You're back! I've missed you so-" Amy stopped as she entered the room. Cream, holding Amic, and Tails followed behind her. They looked as Espio entered from the door across the room. He looked at them, confused.

"Uhh, is Sonic here?" Tails walked in front of Amy and Cream.

"He…was. Did you see him pass by?"

"No. Look, I don't have enough time. I need you to give this Chaos Ring to Sonic. It'll make him stronger, but not by much. I have to go help my friends now. Bye." Espio ran off. Amy hit Tails in the head with her hammer.

"Where's my Sonic? I want him now!" Tails rubbed his head.

"I don't know. But going by what Espio said, he probably used Chaos Control. I'll just use the trace to track Sonic down." He got on his computer and began typing. In a matter of second, he found out where Sonic was.

"He's at the Little Planet. Stay here, I'll bring him back." Tails got under the transporter and disappeared.

Espio was running back towards the battlefield. He became confused.

"Why is Vector's power so low? I better hurry!" Espio ran faster.

Ixuma felt a huge power in the sky. He looked at Black Doom. Black Doom stared into the sky.

"Ahh, so Shadow ISN'T on this planet after all. I will fetch him later. He seems to be in the middle of a battle right now." Ixuma interrupted him.

"Sir, may I use my-"

"Just as long as you have control of it this time. I want to conquer the planet first before destroying it." Ixuma smiled as he put his hand out towards Charmy. Charmy slowly began to get up, but not fast enough. Ixuma started powering up, electricity flowing around his hand. Vector lifted his head a bit to see what was going on.

"Ch-Ch-Charmy. N-no. M-moooove." He began to use the last bit of strength as he tried to get up.

"Ok, kid! Prepare to die! Wave Pistol!"

Ixuma threw his arm back and threw it forward. A red ring of energy flew from his hand. Charmy put his arm up to block it as it headed for him fast. Before it reached him, however, Vector appeared in front of him, his arms out. He screamed as the blast hit him, tearing skin off of him on parts of his body. A flash of light blinded everyone for a second, but then disappeared. Charmy looked up as Vector stood in front of him, shaking a bit from the pain. Charmy ran up to him and started hitting him in the back.

"Why'd you do that? You were hurt! You weren't supposed to do that! Why? Why! It's not fair! Why?" He sniffed. "You're gonna die…" He fell to his knees in tears. Vector chuckled as a tear went down his cheek.

"Stay out of trouble, kid." He fell to the ground, dead. Charmy crawled to him and lied his head on Vector's back.

Shadow, Mitsuko and Knuckles watched as the waters settled down. Mitsuko flew to where Knuckles was. Unknowingly, Doll was lying close to them. Mitsuko spoke.

"Knuckles…WE DID IT!" Knuckles looked around a bit. He then closed his eyes.

"You're right! He's gone! We DID do it!"

"And better yet," Shadow said, still in the air, "we didn't need Sonic's help." Knuckles and Mitsuko nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a bright light shone behind them as dust began to kick up. Out of the dust appeared Sonic. Everyone except Shadow became surprised.

"Grandpa!" Sonic smiled.

"Did I make it in time?" he asked. Everyone then looked down. Sonic did too.

"Oh, I see. You didn't need me. That's alright! I'm glad yall can stand for yourselves."

Knuckles kept looking down, but then looked at Sonic with a grin. Mitsuko ran to Sonic and hugged him. Sonic looked up at Shadow and put his thumb up. Shadow looked at him for a second, and then put up his thumb, also. Another light shone in front of them, but this time Tails walked out of it.

"Sonic!" He ran up to him, then looked around. "Is it over?" Sonic nodded.

"Oh, well, I guess you don't need this then." He took out the Chaos Ring and gave it to Sonic. "Espio said it will make you stronger, but it doesn't matter now, since he's gone."

"And he wouldn't be gone if it wasn't for ME!" Knuckles bragged. Mitsuko pushed him.

"Yeah, right! You know you needed my help!" Mitsuko said.

"Whatever…OH NO!" Everyone looked at Knuckles. He looked down.

"Chaos. He's…gone." Everyone looked down. Sonic spoke.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's still alive somewhere. Just don't give your hopes up." He patted Knuckles on the back. Knuckles began to walk away.

"Until I'm dead, I'll look for Chaos. I'm just glad that bastard paid for taking Chaos away. Now he can live in the scrap heap 6 feet under." Mitsuko looked up at Shadow.

"Good thing Shadow was here to save us, right Shadow? Huh?"

Mitsuko watched as Shadow shook.

"Shadow! Are you alright?"

Shadow just continued to shake.

"N-nooo…"

Suddenly, a small beam flew straight into the crowd, passing Sonic, Tails and Mitsuko. As Knuckles turned around to see what the commotion was, the beam went straight into his heart. Knuckles flew back as the beam went through him. He hit the ground as he coughed up blood. After a few seconds his pupils went white as he died. Everyone looked up as Metal stood on top of a cliff, his finger pointed out towards the group.


	23. A Hero's Time to Shine

A Hero's Time to Shine

Everyone looked up as Metal began to speak.

"I thought that would be the end of me back there for a second." He looked up at Shadow. "I underestimated you, hedgehog. You caught me by surprise." Shadow just continued to shake.

"Fortunately, I have regeneration by my side, something you all don't have!" Metal looked at Sonic and became surprised.

"Well, well, well. All of this time and NOW you finally decide to show up. Just when your friends were about to go." Sonic got mad.

"We're not going anywhere, Metal! But I'll make sure you pay for what you did to Knuckles!" Metal laughed and looked up at Shadow.

"Nothing would have happened to Knuckles if Shadow had finished the job, isn't that right Shadow?" Shadow still shook.

"Well, Shadow? I let you use everything you had, and you STILL failed to defeat me. I thought you were the Ultimate Life Form! What a disgrace!" A tear formed in Shadow's eye.

"So, what are going to do now, life form? As if there's anything else you CAN do! Oh, wait! Sonic's here! I suppose he can come to your rescue now, after all, everyone IS depending on him. Isn't that right, Mitsuko?" Mitsuko looked down as Metal looked at him.

"Everyone here is depending on Sonic to save you all. So come on, Sonic! Save them! Oh, wait! You CAN'T!" Everyone looked up at Metal.

"That's right, I know. I know how weak Sonic is compared to you all! And Sonic, I wouldn't be too cocky. I haven't even transformed yet." Everyone became surprised. Metal looked back up at Shadow.

"So, what CAN you do, Shadow?" Metal crossed his arms. "Exactly! Nothing! You're just like your future counterpart! You couldn't stop me from going back in time! You failed at stopping me from coming to the past! You failed at stopping Doll! You failed at being a hero! And most of all," Metal said as he began to smile, "you couldn't even save your useless clone of Maria."

Tears swelled in Shadow's eyes as he tried to hold them in with his angry face. Black Doom suddenly felt Shadow's pain.

"Shadow needs help. I will provide him with enough strength to finish whatever he is doing." Doom raised his hands as energy formed in his hands.

"How does it feel, Shadow?" Metal asked him. "How does it feel to be the Ultimate Life Form, yet expect death? If you were afraid of anything at all, it's death, isn't it?" Shadow still shook as tears went down his face. He balled his fist and put it close to his face as he looked at it.

"You…know…" Red energy started flowing around Shadow, "NOTHING!" Shadow threw his fist down as he powered up with red aura and electricity. His pupils disappeared.

"SO SHUT," he put his hands above his head.

"THE HELL," the red aura gathered into his hands.

"UP!" He threw the red energy straight at Metal. Everyone became surprised.

"He'll destroy the planet with that!" Tails exclaimed.

Metal smiled as the beam headed for him. He jumped and grasped the beam. It exploded as he flew out of the smoke. Shadow became mad.

"STOP RUNNING!"

Shadow threw his hands out as a beam flew from each hand. Metal disappeared as they collided in the spot he was in. Metal continued flying in the air as Shadow continued shooting beams at him. Metal suddenly disappeared. Shadow became surprised.

"WHERE'D YOU GO?" Metal reappeared behind Shadow. He put his arm across his chest as he gathered energy into his two fingers.

"Shadow! Behind you!" Sonic warned. Shadow's pupils reappeared.

"No…"

Metal quickly waved his arm. Shadow screamed as his body split in half. His legs and his arms separated from his upper body. His upper body hit the ground near Sonic as the rest fell into the water. Everyone shook as Sonic became even madder. Metal returned to the top of the cliff.

Black Doom suddenly felt Shadow's life disappear. He shook his head.

"What a pitiful hedgehog. He is the Ultimate Life Form, yet he still lost his battle." He looked at Xunax.

"Well, it looks like we will have to find the Chaos Emeralds ourselves." He looked at Ixuma. "Ixuma! It looks like we will have to search the emeralds ourselves. Hurry and finish these fools off so we can get to work!"

"Yes, sir!" Ixuma started walking towards Charmy. Charmy got up and into his fighting stance.

"You'll pay for this, freak!"

Ixuma ran up and grabbed Charmy by the face. He held him as he punched him in the gut a few times. He then threw him into the ground. He jumped up and landed on Charmy's chest with his knee. Rapid punches in the face followed after that. Rouge looked on in despair.

"Charmy…no." Rouge could barely move.

Espio was running in the forest again when he felt Vector's life disappear and Charmy's life shrink.

"No! They need me! And now!" Espio jumped into the sky and powered up. He suddenly disappeared, heading for the other at high speed. He could barely move his arms as he flew towards them.

Ixuma grabbed Charmy by the throat and put his other hand up in the air, preparing for the final strike. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ixuma was kicked in the face. Ixuma went flying into a mountain. Doom and Xunax became surprised to see that the person who had enough power to do something like that was a purple chameleon.

Sonic continued looking at Metal, but spoke softly to Tails and Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko, leave right now. And take Tails with you."

"But Sonic, you might-" Sonic stopped Tails.

"Tails, just do as I say. You have to get out of here right now before he kills you, too."

"But Sonic-"

"Come on, Tails." Mitsuko said. "Sonic won't be able to protect us for long, so let's go ahead and leave."

"Listen to him, Tails." Sonic said. "Get out, now." Metal laughed.

"If you think that your little friends can escape me, you're sadly mistaken." Metal pointed his finger at Mitsuko.

"Run! Now!" Sonic yelled. Metal shot a blast at Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko, look out!" Tails warned. The beam hit Mitsuko, but all it did was hold Mitsuko up in the air. Mitsuko struggled to get back on the ground. Metal continued to hold his hand out.

"This time you WON'T come back!" Metal raised his hand, causing Mitsuko to raise also.

"Mitsuko, no!" Sonic yelled. He turned to Metal. "Metal! Stop this!"

Metal balled his hand into a fist.

"Help me!" Mitsuko yelled as he quickly expanded into an explosion. Sonic and Tails became shocked. Sonic looked down as a tear went down his eye.

"I…can't do anything." Sonic thought to himself. "He's too…strong…" Metal started laughing. Sonic continued looking down as he spoke to Tails.

"Tails, fly out of here as fast as you can. Right now. Go!" Tails looked at Sonic for a second, but then realized it was right to do. Tails began to fly off as fast as possible. Metal raised his finger up towards Tails. Sonic became surprised.

"Metal!" Metal smiled. "I beg of you. Please don't…" Metal still pointed at Tails. Sonic became frustrated. "Stop!"

Metal shot a beam at Tails. Tails yelled as the beam made impact. Tails' limp body fell to the ground as he died, badly burned. Sonic looked at the ground again as he continued to cry. Metal laughed again.

"Pop goes the fox-boy." Sonic's eyes quickly opened in fear, but his face began to show his rage.

"I…won't let you…get away…with this!" Metal still continued to laugh. Sonic became furious as he began to power up, his hands in fists as he still looked down. His head jerked up when the lightning storm began. Blue lightning crashed around the island. A huge bolt struck directly behind Sonic. Doll became shocked as he slowly backed himself away from Sonic a bit, surprised by Sonic's sudden increase in power. Sonic's quills began to grow longer as rocks around Sonic floated into the sky.

"I won't…let you!"

A lightning bolt hit Sonic as Sonic flashed a golden color. His head jerked up each time his body turned gold. The lightning became more violent. The Chaos Ring in Sonic's hand disintegrated into energy as he continued flashing gold. By the time his quills touched the ground, Sonic's face bulged out as he yelled into the finale of his transformation. Doll and Metal became shocked as they felt Sonic's power.

"But…but how?" Metal thought to himself. "I thought…but his friends said…he's not supposed to be this strong!" He started shaking a bit as he looked on at the rival he'd been killing to see once again.


	24. Hour of Ownage

**Hour of Ownage**

Black Doom became angry as he saw Espio helping Charmy and Rouge up off the ground. He started to speak his mind when Ixuma flew back in the field with rage. Espio turned around to face his first opponent.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I think I'm Espio. Do you know who you are? Do you even know WHAT you are?" Ixuma started getting frustrated.

"So you think you're smart, eh?" The hole in Ixuma's stomach started regenerating. "I won't even bother telling my name, but I think you should know that your ass is about to be handed to you by a Black Alien." Ixuma's stomach hole was gone.

"Espio! That alien killed Vector! Be careful!" Charmy warned. Espio smiled.

"You're no black alien. You're dead."

"We'll see about that!"

Ixuma threw a punch, but Espio sleekly moved to the side. Ixuma then swung a kick at him, but Espio easily dodged that also. Ixuma looked at him as Espio continued to smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick and painless for you." Espio put on a serious face as Ixuma got angry again.

Ixuma threw rapid kicks at Espio, but Espio dodged each one with ease. He moved his head as Ixuma aimed his kicks at his head. At his last kick, Espio jumped up around Ixuma's head level. Ixuma threw a punch, but Espio flipped over that. As Espio landed, he ducked Ixuma's arm swing.He threw rapid punches at him as he became even angrier. He charged his last punch and threw it, but Espio then disappeared. He reappeared in front of Ixuma's stomach and punched it. Ixuma stumbled back a bit.

"Stop moving!"

Ixuma threw an uppercut, but Espio ducked it and tripped him. He then punched him in the back, sending Ixuma sliding across the ground. Ixuma slowly got up and turned around.

"Enough of this! Time to go maximum!" Ixuma powered up, emitting a red glow. He flew up into the sky, Espio following.

Sonic looked up at Metal in blinding rage. Metal shook, surprised with Sonic's unexpected strength. Even Sonic was surprised how much the Chaos Ring boosted his power.

"Metal! I asked you to show them mercy! You are ruthless!" Metal laughed.

"Isn't it funny? I haven't even used all I have in this form, and they all fell like bugs! And now you will be next!"

"YOU'LL PAY, METAL!" Sonic shot a blast at Metal. Metal quickly jumped up to dodge it, however, it hit his tail, disintegrating half of it. Metal landed again, surprised and a bit frustrated.

"You, you took off my tail! Haha, no matter, it'll regenerate."

"I WON'T LET YOU REGENERATE AGAIN!"

Sonic flew at Metal and punched him in the face. He then kneed him in the gut. Afterwards, he flew up and came back down on Metal with a double-axe to the back. As he flew down, Sonic appeared below Metal and back flipped, kicking Metal behind him. Sonic moved in front of Metal, Metal heading his direction. He starting spinning and kicked Metal in the opposite direction. Metal quickly stopped himself.

"You want a fight? Here's a fight! And it's a 100 percent fight!" Metal powered up and flew towards Sonic, who was flying towards the mountainous island.

Sonic turned around as he moved his head to the side, dodging Metal's punch. Dust flew up as the mountain Metal punched collapsed. Sonic punched Metal in the face. He flew out of the dust, Metal following. Metal threw another punch, but Sonic moved out the way and kicked him in the back. Metal swung his tail, but it was too short to hit Sonic. Sonic flew behind Metal and swung his arm again the back of Metal's neck. Metal spat out spit and screamed as he turned around and threw another punch. Sonic easily ducked it and punched Metal in the gut, making Metal spit again in pain. Metal flew back a bit.

"STOP IT!" Sonic smiled.

"Ok, I'll make it easier for you."

Metal got mad and flew at Sonic for a head butt. Sonic disappeared and flew his elbow into the side of Metal's face "lightly." He then kneed Metal in the chin. Metal became frustrated and started throwing rapid punches, Sonic dodging them with no problem. When Metal stopped, Sonic looked at him, disappointed.

"I'm disappointed, Metal. I thought you were better than this."

Metal had had enough. He put his hands up in the air and gathered a gigantic ball. He flew up a bit more.

"DIE!"

He threw the ball towards the planet. But Sonic quickly got below it and shot a blast at it, pushing it back into the air. It exploded as soon as it left the atmosphere.

"DAMN YOU!" Sonic began to laugh.

"Why are you so upset? Didn't you say you had another transformation? Why aren't you using it? Is it not enough or something? Or are you ready to die?" Metal got mad.

"My transformation is MORE than enough, you bastard!"

"Then use it! Or I'll kill you now!" Metal started getting sick of Sonic's intimidation, but began to power up, his body turning gold.

Espio looked as Ixuma still powered up. When he was done, Espio became surprised.

"Wow, he's stronger than I thought." Espio thought to himself. "I guess I'll have to use my Chaos Ring powers afterall."

Espio quickly did a power boost as he blocked Ixuma's punch. They both threw a punch, their fists colliding. Afterwards, they began sparring. Having enough of the long fight, Black Doom showed his impatience by calling out Ixuma's name. Espio and Ixuma stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"Ixuma! Come on! It's obvious that he's not even using his full power, and we have emeralds to find! Xunax will finish him, go look for the emeralds!" Ixuma was surprised at first, but then gave up.

"Alright." He looked at Espio. "Xunax will take care of you, just you wait."

Espio watched as Ixuma flew down towards Doom and Xunax, but he didn't want to finish their fight just yet. Espio quickly powered up to his maximum and flew towards Ixuma. He flew his head directly into Ixuma's back as Ixuma screamed in pain. Ixuma rocketed towards the ground, and as soon as he hit the ground, he was dead. Everyone there was surprised at what Espio had done. Espio landed in front of his body.

"That's for killing Vector."


	25. Battles of the Century

**Battles of the Century**

Sonic watched as Metal transformed into his Super form. Metal's body turned gold, but was still slightly transparent. His eyes became a darkened red color. His tail became a bit longer, and two spikes grew out of his back, similar to the ones on his head. Sonic began to chuckle.

"You're supposed to be the fastest person alive, yet you take forever to transform."

"To have so much power takes patience, hedgehog." Metal finally finished his transformation. "Besides, don't you want this fight to be as long as possible?"

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to drag it out." Sonic grinned with a concerned thought going through his mind. _"I don't know if I'll even be able to fight long enough. This Chaos Ring Tails gave me completely changed the strength and drain of the original transformation. Tails…" _Sonic suddenly became angry.

"I WILL AVENGE HIM!!" Sonic yelled as he powered up.

"You will avenge no one! Now prepare to die!"

Sonic and Metal flew at each other at full force.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" they yelled as a bright light surrounded them. They began sparring, continuing their fight as time was frozen around them. After a while, they punched each other in the face, stopping the effects of Chaos Control.

Espio had a small grin on his face as he looked at Ixuma's body lying on the ground. Black Doom looked at Ixuma with disgust.

"What a fool. His stupidity cost him his life. Xunax, dispose of this foolish chameleon immediately." Xunax became surprised.

"But sir! You saw how he killed Ixuma in one hit! Seriously, the power difference between Ixuma's and mines won't make a difference!" Black Doom became angered.

"Are you saying that you'd rather disobey me than face death?" Xunax became scared.

"N-no sir! I'm just saying that fighting him is suicide! There's no point in it!" Doom continued looking at him.

"I'll show you suicide." Suddenly, Xunax froze in place, paralyzed.

"N-no, please!" Doom moved his hand as he held it out, so that Xunax was now floating directly in front of Espio. Espio smiled.

"Too bad you didn't have the guts to face me. You could have lived." Xunax had a surprised look on his face.

"You fool…" Xunax whispered. Doom smiled.

"This is YOUR suicide, Xunax!" Doom called. Xunax expanded a bit before he started glowing. Espio became surprised.

"Get down!" he yelled to Rouge and Charmy as he turned around and began to run. Xunax suddenly exploded, devouring Xuma's body also. The mountains around them crumbled, leveling the area around them. When everything settled, Espio was standing not far across from Doom. Rouge got up, uncovering Charmy, who was under her. They looked as Espio spoke with Doom.

"If you ask me that was a desperate move on your part. You should have tried a different approach."

"No one asked you anything, chameleon. I don't need any advice from you. I am the ultimate power, the immortal life form. All other beings bow before my feet, and soon this entire planet, along with the Chaos Emeralds, will be mine."

"Wow, you're funny. And to think you even have a chance…"

"You fool! I'm sure you've fought Shadow before! I bet you're NOTHING compared to him. And he is nothing compared to ME!"

"The Shadow you know is far surpassed what he used to be. And I am far passed that, too."

"Then let's settle this right here and now. It's time the universe began to know who I am and chant my name." They flew into the sky.

Sonic and Metal went blow after blow, neither one backing down. Sonic elbowed Metal in the face. He then kicked him, sending Metal sliding against the ground on his feet. Metal stopped and looked up as he put his hand up and shot a blast. Sonic dodged it and punched Metal in the gut. He then flipped over Metal and kicked him in the back of his head. Metal quickly turned around and shot another blast. Sonic shot a blast to counter it, but after the explosion Metal and Sonic punched each other in the face. They jumped back.

"Give up, Metal! You know you've lost!" Metal smiled

"That's exactly what your son said before I blew up the planet!"

Metal flew and began throwing kicks for the sides of Sonic's head. Sonic blocked them all, then got on the ground on his hand as he spun on it, kicking Metal in the face. Metal jumped back and flew at Sonic as they hit shoulder to shoulder. Metal threw a punch, but Sonic disappeared and reappeared, punching Metal in the side of his face. He then kneed Metal in the stomach, sending him back. Metal came back and threw rapid punches, each one missing Sonic.

Metal shot a blast, just for Sonic to grab it while pulling his arm back, and sending it back at Metal. Metal jumped over it and they began sparring again. Sonic dodged each of Metal's attack and jumped back with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Metal? For someone with 14 chaos emeralds, you are pretty weak." Metal smiled.

"Then let's see if you can handle this!"

Metal flew up and created an enormous energy ball as big as half the planet. He tossed it at Sonic. Sonic smiled as he powered up and shot a blast, sending the ball away from the planet.

"Metal! I know you're holding back! I felt it! Why aren't you at full strength?" Metal began to laugh.

"Because I can tell your transformation has a huge toll on your body. I'm just toying with you until you can't hold the transformation anymore. But now that you think you're ready for it, I'll go all out. I know you won't be able to stand long against me."

"We'll see about that!"

Doom smiled as he began powering up. A red sphere surrounded him as he raised his strength. A black cloud formed above him and began spreading around the entire planet. The wind blew violently as Espio covered his eyes and Charmy and Rouge ran behind a boulder to cover themselves.

Doom's horns sticking out the sides of his head bend backwards and the small horns on his head grew larger. The middle eye on his face flew off and moved itself to the back of his head, so that he now had two front eyes and one eye on the back. Two legs grew below Doom's body, so that he was not a floating upper body anymore. His eyes turned brighter red as he finished.

"You're finished, chameleon!"

Doom flew and head butted Espio, then elbowed him in the gut. As Espio fell, Doom teleported behind Espio and kicked him. Espio landed on a rock and flew up. Doom stuck his hand out and shot a dark purple blast. Espio powered up and flew out of the way. Doom threw another blast, this time hitting Espio. When the smoke cleared, Espio was seen with his arms up in defense, shaking a bit from the blast.

"What's wrong? Are you now realizing how low your chances of defeating me are?" Espio smiled at Doom's question.

"No, I'm just getting a bit chilly. Now it's time for you to see my real power."

Espio powered up to three-fourths his power and flew for Doom. He threw a punch at his face, then kicked him into the air. He began flying around Doom as Doom threw a blast, attempting to hit Espio. Espio dodged it and kicked Doom into a mountain. Suddenly, an explosion from inside the debris occurred. Doom flew out of it in anger.

"There's no way! It's impossible for you to be this strong and fast!"

"It's possible, Doom! And I can get even stronger AND faster!" Doom started laughing.

"Fool. Even I know you're almost at your limit. But I'm nowhere near mine. I COULD transform again if I wanted, but I know that won't be necessary."

"Don't say that just yet, this fight is just starting."

Espio charged at Doom and jumped over him, kicking him in the back. Doom landed on his feet, turned around, and threw a charged up punch at him. Espio dodged it and thew a powerful punch in Doom's gut. Doom shook in pain, but brushed it off as he tried to double axe-handle Espio. Espio rammed his head into Doom's eye. Doom fell backwards on the ground, his whole face in pain.

"YOU STUPID CHAMELEON!!!" he yelled, holding his eye.

Metal began flying downwards towards Sonic. Sonic stood and got in position, ready to fire everything he had in a blast.

"I won't be able to hold this form any longer." Sonic said to himself. "I have to destroy Metal NOW!"

After a second of charging, Sonic threw everything he had at Metal. When the smoke cleared there were a million pieces of Metal's body floating. They all formed to make tiny versions of Metal Sonic. The Metals laughed as they put their hands out and shots tons of blasts at Sonic. Sonic put his guard up as he blocked himself from the blasts. But when the blasts stopped, Sonic felt his power slipping, and he powered down back to normal. He fainted and hit the ground, his body stressed from his ultra form. The Metals formed back into one complete Metal.

"And now, to finish the job."

Metal put his hand out and shot a blast just strong enough to completely disintegrate Sonic. But when the blast hit, there was someone that blocked it from hitting Sonic.

It was Knuckles.

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. School has gotten to me, especially since I'm trying to prepare myself for college. Anyways, I REALLY want to finish my series (especially this episode), and I'm sure whoever likes/liked EotW 1 &2 will DEFINATELY like EotW 3 (final episode). It'll have more emeralds, more Chao, more transformations, more explanations, and LESS rushing (as I'm doing with these last few chapters, which I don't like doing). Anywayz, continue reading and please R&R!_**


	26. Staying Alive

**Staying Alive**

Metal was shocked to see Knuckles grinning up at him. At this point, Metal was more than pissed.

"Why are you still alive?! I killed you! TWICE!!!" Knuckles began to chuckle a bit.

"I wish I could tell you, but I honestly don't know. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm not going to let you kill Sonic without a fair fight." Metal began to laugh.

"Haha! Echidna, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into!" Metal put his hand up and charged a blast. As soon as he was about to throw it, someone flew up and kicked him in the side of his head. Metal quickly stopped himself, frustrated, but was more frustrated when he realized the kick came from Shadow.

"What?! You too!" Metal began powering up in rage. "WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD?!" Shadow laughed.

"Because…I am the Ultimate Life Form, I CAN'T be killed!" Shadow then powered up to his ultra form.

"I'll make sure to blow you up to pieces like I did Mitsuko!" Metal quickly multiplied into many slightly shorter versions of himself. A swarm flew after Shadow as another swarm flew after Knuckles. Shadow and Knuckles were surrounded by Metal clones.

"Don't worry, Knuckles! They aren't as strong as Metal is as one!"

"Already ahead of ya!" Knuckles called as he swung his arm, knocking one of the clones out of the way and dodging a blast at the same time. He turned around and kicked the clone that tried to blast him. He then punched another clone in the face, but the swarm suddenly moved further in, pinning Knuckles down.

The swarm around Shadow quickly flew in to keep him in a tight spot, but Shadow had other plans as he quickly blasted all of the clones off of him. Two clones shot blasts at Shadow, but Shadow overpowered them with a blast of his own, disintegrating the two clones. The rest of the clones quickly gathered together as one. Shadow smiled.

"You should have kept yourself in pieces." Shadow used both hands to fire a blast enough to disintegrate Metal's entire bottom half. Metal laughed.

"You must have forgotten that I'm very unstable in this body. You're not really doing much harm to me." Metal quickly regenerated his bottom half.

Espio put his hands out as Doom continued to clutch his eye.

"It's time to end this, Doom. I won't allow you to take over this planet." Doom smiled.

"You fool. My henchmen are spreading all over this planet. As long as I'm alive, they'll continue to take over while you're still here fighting me. By the time this is over the whole planet will be covered with dark alien roots, and turned into our new planet, that is if I decide not to destroy it."

"Then it ends NOW!!"

Espio shot a blast that carried Doom high into the sky. Charmy and Rouge looked up as Doom and the blast disappeared. They ran to Espio.

"Is it finally over?" Charmy asked. Espio looked down.

"No, Doom was able to dodge the full effect of the blast by bouncing up a bit. That's why the blast pushed him into the sky. I slowed him down a bit, but he's not dead yet." After a minute of waiting, they saw Doom falling back down from the sky. Everyone crowded around him the second he hit the ground. However, they noticed something different.

"Hey, where's the freak's eye?" Rouge asked. What they didn't know was that Doom's eye was slowly floating behind Espio. Its roots suddenly grew and attached itself to the back of Espio. Espio screamed.

"Espio! What's wrong?" Charmy yelled.

Espio's body began to bulge as it strained in pain. Red veins could be seen coursing through Espio's body. Espio shook as the eye continued to overwhelm him. He fell to his knees.

"Back!" he yelled.

"Back? You want us to get back?" Rouge asked in confusion.

"No! Back!!"

Charmy flew behind Espio and saw the eye planted on his back. "The eye is on his back! We gotta get it off him!" Rouge ran behind Espio.

"Let's blast it!" Rouge and Charmy put their hands out and blasted the eye. The eye started to squeal as it flew off Espio and back into Doom's head. Espio lied on the ground, his body in sharp pain. Doom slowly got up.

"That fool won't be moving for quite a while. I almost completely paralyzed his body. But it doesn't matter now. I'll kill him, kill you fools, and conquer this planet!" Rouge and Charmy got into fighting stance.

"We'll take you down before you can do ANYTHING!" Rouge yelled. Doom chuckled.

"I may have been severely weakened, but it's still enough to take you fools down!"

Doom threw a blast, separating Charmy and Rouge. He flew at Charmy and kicked him. AS Charmy rolled on the ground Doom quickly stood him up and punched him in the gut. Charmy fell to his knees in pain. Rouge flew up to save him, but Doom turned around and kicked her away. Rouge struggled to get back up.

"I'll burn the trash all at once," Doom said. "I don't have time for games." He picked up Charmy and tossed him towards Rouge. Charmy landed near Espio.

"Ch-charmy," Espio called. "Don't…give up. My body's paralyzed…so you are gonna have to finish him."

"But Espio…I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. I don't even know…any moves to finish him with."

"Then…use the Chaos Sword." Charmy became surprised.

"What? I didn't master it yet though. I don't know if it'll work."

"It's now or never. You have to do this…for earth…for Vector." Charmy shed a tear. "Now, give me your hand…so I can give you…my energy." Charmy slowly tried to reach for Espio's hand until suddenly Doom flew in on Espio's chest. Espio screamed.

"Whoops, sorry. I didn't mean to cause you that much pain." Espio chuckled.

"Barely felt it. My body's paralyzed, remember?" Doom got mad and put his hand out towards Espio.

"No you don't!" Charmy called. Doom turned around and saw Charmy standing with his hands out. He shot a blast. Doom quickly jumped out of the way, just as Charmy quickly flew in and kicked him in the face.

"You little punk! I'll get you!"

Knuckles powered up, knocking the pile of clones off of him. He began firing blasts at the clones, but the clones quickly moved to put themselves together. Once united, there were only 2 Metals, each fighting Shadow or Knuckles. The Metal fighting Knuckles flew up to him and elbowed him in the side of his face. Metal then threw a series of kicks and punches, kneeing Knuckles in the gut and punching him in the face. Knuckles could do nothing but take it, since Metal's attacks were to overwhelming for him.

Shadow flew up and kneed Metal in the face. He then spun around and kicked him in the gut, followed with an elbow to the back of his head. Metal grabbed Shadow's arm and spun him around. He then let go, throwing Shadow into Knuckles, and both of them to the ground. Both Metals formed back into one, and hovered above Shadow and Knuckles.

"There has to be SOME way you fools are still alive, but I noticed that Mitsuko hasn't arrived. He must still be dead. At least now I know to get rid of you both permanently." Metal looked around.

"Wait a second! Where's Sonic?"

"Behind you, freak!" Metal turned around to see Super Sonic floating across from him. He got mad.

"You ran out of power. You shouldn't be able to fight anymore." Sonic snickered.

"Wrong, Metal. I didn't run out of power, my body was just too stressed from holding in all of that power. But now that I've had a chance to rest, using full power shouldn't be a problem for me anymore." He turned to Shadow and Knuckles as they got back up.

"Thanks for saving me, guys! I don't know how you survived, but it's great to see ya both back!"

"No problem, Sonic!" Knuckles called. "Just finish him off this time, ok?"

"You bet!" Sonic yelled as he powered up to his ultra form.

"No more interruptions!" Metal yelled with rage. "You all are going to die RIGHT NOW!" Metal sped for Sonic as fast as he could.


End file.
